Besoin de toi
by Darness K. M
Summary: De toutes les personnes que Scott pouvait aller voir... Pourquoi diable avait-il choisi cet énergumène en particulier ? Parfois les raisons importe peu, on se fie à son instinct, on peut avoir raison comme tord... mais ça en vaut peut-être le coup, qui sait ?
1. Chapter 1

Besoin de toi.

Scott n'était pas bien. Il était même, au plus mal. Ça n'allait pas du tout, du tout, dans sa vie... Il avait commis des erreurs. Qui pourrait lui être fatal. Il se pourrait bien qu'on ait vraiment raison de lui, cette fois.

S'il n'avait pas fuis. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire pour le moment, ça pouvait paraître complètement stupide mais c'était ça où il se laissait moisir au fond de son armoire jusqu'à l'histoire se règle toute seule. Mais il était sûr qu'on viendrait l'y chercher... Il avait fais confiance à la mauvaise personne, qui avait essayé de le tuer, c'était d'ailleurs quasiment un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant, Liam aussi avait essayé de le tuer. Et Stiles... Bon sang, il avait douté de Stiles. Non seulement il n'avait pas écouté son meilleur ami mais en plus il avait carrément douté de lui ! Il avait toute les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. Et pour ne rien arrangé, Deaton avait disparus.

Alors, se disant que tout ce beau monde, et même tout Beacon Hills, se porterait mieux sans lui, l'alpha avait mis les voiles. Il avait laissé un mot à sa mère. Envoyé un message à Liam avec qui il n'avait toujours pas discuté, pour lui dire de veiller sur Stiles. Et il avait laissé son téléphone là, il n'en avait pas besoin là où il allait, et n'avait certainement pas envie qu'on le retrouve. Il prit ce que lui avait donné Derek avant de partir, il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais à croire que l'oméga savait ce qui pourrait arriver durant son absence... Il lui avait donné une carte de crédit dont il pourrait se servir en cas d'urgence. S'il voulait rejoindre Derek ou Isaac, par exemple. Mais ce n'est pas à eux qu'il pensa, il avait une autre personne en tête, une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps et qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à avoir de ses nouvelles, encore moins de la visite.

Il n'avait pris qu'un petit sac avec quelques affaires avant de partir et de prendre le premier avion pour l'Angleterre. Ce qui était sûr c'est que personne n'aurait l'idée de venir le chercher ici, ils pouvaient imaginer qu'il aille voir Isaac, Derek, Chris, qu'il parte à la recherche de Deaton, même Danny ou Ethan ça passerait... mais qu'il rende visite à Jackson ? Même Stiles n'y songerait même pas tellement ça paraissait inenvisageable. Mais c'est lui qu'il avait envie de voir.

Quand Jackson rentra chez lui, dans le loft que ses parents restés à Beacon Hills lui payaient, il sentait tout de suite qu'une odeur différente était présente. Il la reconnue toute de suite mais pas sûr de lui tellement ça paraissait improbable. Il y crut seulement quand il vit Scott installé dans un de ses fauteuils, décidément, l'intrusion des loup-garous ne connaissaient pas de limites...

« - McCall ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Salut vieux... Je te rends visite, ça te va comme réponse ? » Jackson plissa le regard tout en refermant la porte, vérifiant les alentours avant de laisser glisser son sac de cours sur le sol et approcher tranquillement.

« - Tu es seul ? » L'odeur que dégagea Scott à cet instant le frappa comme une violente claque dans la figure. Il sentait sa détresse et sa peine rien qu'avec cette question. Il avait sa réponse, Scott n'avait jamais été aussi seul, au point de venir voir la personne qui était aussi seule que lui... Le châtain vint se mettre devant lui et l'observer.

« - J'ai fais des conneries, Jackson...

\- Comme toujours. »

Il s'en voulut presque d'enfoncer le clou de cette façon, mais Scott aurait dû s'en douter en venant le voir qu'il n'allait pas être tendre avec lui, ils n'étaient jamais arrivé à s'entendre, ce n'est pas parce que le temps a passé que les choses ont changé. Il voyait néanmoins ses traits tirés, son air fatigués lui donnant des cernes presque noires sous les yeux, il trouvait ça inquiétant. Sans parler de l'odeur qu'il dégageait qui n'avait franchement rien de rassurant. Jackson soupira.

« - Tu n'aurais pas pu aller voir quelqu'un d'autre pour te plaindre ? » Scott se mordit un peu la lèvre, se triturant les doigts, l'air hésitant.

« - Je suis en froid avec Stiles... » Jackson fronça les sourcils. Scott en froid avec Stiles ? Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible, tiens. Il les avait toujours connu ensemble ces deux là, ils étaient comme... Une paire de chaussette. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il les voyait. Et pas le genre à perdre son autre chaussette dans le tambour de la machine à laver, non, le genre qu'on ne perd jamais et qu'on met tellement de fois qu'elles finissent avec des trous au bout... Bon, d'accord, il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait à Beacon Hills mais de toute évidence, pour que le brun lui rende visite à l'improviste, c'est qu'il n'habitait pas la porte à coté, et définitivement, Scott n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien...

« - Je vais commander de la pizza et tu me raconteras. Ça a intérêt d'être important. »

Jackson se donnait un air hautain et supérieur alors que Scott se contenta d'acquiescer, mais en réalité il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait jamais été très sympa avec le McCall, loin de là même, mais ils avaient vécus des choses assez forte ensemble, même si ça datait un peu... Il passa un coup de fil pour commander les pizza et servit les boissons tout en observant Scott du coin de l'œil, il paraissait ailleurs, accablé, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur les épaules et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Où était passé le Scott souriant qu'il connaissait ? D'accord, il était un peu idiot, gentil, et naïf... Mais il le préférait quand même comme ça que le Scott malheureux qu'il avait devant lui. Il lui faisait de la peine, en fait. Et si l'alpha était si mal en point, il imaginait à peine le reste de la meute et Beacon Hills...

« - Tu as des nouvelles un peu, des gens de Beacon Hills ? » Demanda finalement le squatteur des lieux, faisant à nouveau soupirer Jackson qui aurait préféré évité le sujet.

« - J'en ai eu au début de Lydia et Danny... Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, loin des yeux, loin du cœur... J'en ai un peu de mes parents, sinon. Mais bon, comme on est pas super proche...

\- Ouais, je vois...

\- Bon, tu décides à parler ou t'as fais tout ce chemin pour qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux ?

\- Allison est morte... Isaac et Christopher sont partis, puis Derek aussi tout en mettant au passage son oncle à l'asile, après que Peter ait essayé de me tuer pour récupérer mon pouvoir d'alpha. Il y a Théo qui est arrivé en se faisant passer pour un loup-garou qui voulait faire partis de ma meute mais en réalité c'était une chimère qui voulait ma meute. Il m'a fait douté de Stiles. Il a retourné mon bêta contre moi, et je ne te parle même pas des autres... »

Jackson essayait d'enregistrer les informations en se disant que ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup, pourtant Scott en avait vraiment fais un petit résumé en oubliant plein de détails. Il avait déjà du mal à imaginer que McCall se remette de la mort d'Allison alors le reste...

« - Et je crois que je perds mes pouvoirs de loup-garou.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Je suis redevenu asthmatique... »

L'ancien Kanima fronça un peu les sourcils. Scott était devenu un vrai alpha... Et maintenant il perdait ses pouvoirs de loup-garous ? C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi, le surnaturel... Si c'était pour faire ça alors autant ne rien lui donner et le laisser mourir de la morsure, il aurait eu moins de problème, le pauvre. Parce que contrairement à lui, il n'avait rien demandé ! Il donna enfin sa boisson à Scott avant d'aller ouvrir la porte puisque quelqu'un toquait. C'était deux filles d'à peu prés son âge vraiment pas mal avec qui il avait pris l'habitude de flirter, elle lui apportait la pizza qu'il avait commandé, ayant apparemment payé le livreur, et ce n'était pas la première fois.

« - Salut Jackson, tu viens t'amuser avec nous ce soir ?

\- Désolé les filles, pas cette fois, je reçois un ami, un autre fois d'accord ?

\- Ho, un ami ? On peut le voir ? » Jackson dû retenir la porte pour pas que les deux filles puissent entrer et voir Scott.

« - Non, il ne va pas bien alors vaut mieux le laisser tranquille. Bonne soirée. »

Il leur ferma finalement la porte au nez pour retourner vers Scott et ouvrir la boite à pizza sur la table. Il se servit tranquillement alors que le brun reprit la parole.

« - Je suis ton ami ? » Le châtain grogna un peu, n'aimant pas qu'on relève ce genre de choses.

« - Je n'allais pas dire que je recevais une vieille connaissance qui venait squatter parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre chez qui aller ? »

En voyant son « ami » esquisser un petit sourire assez triste, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment faire un effort pour contenir ses paroles sinon Scott allait vraiment finir par lui faire une dépression. Le bêta ne posa pas d'autres questions et le silence régna entre les deux jeunes hommes, il se rendait bien compte que son ancien camarade de classe avait besoin de repos et de calme pour le moment, de toute façon.

Scott avait à peine touché à la pizza et s'était finalement endormi dans le fauteuil. Le châtain haussa les épaules et partis dans sa chambre. Avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard. En râlant. Il n'allait pas le laisser là, quand même ? Il n'avait qu'une couverture et si Scott commençait vraiment à perdre ses pouvoirs... Il pouvait tomber malade, non ? Il soupira et le porta au final jusque dans son lit, le couvrant comme il faut. C'était vraiment parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un malade sur les bras. Et puis, il espérait secrètement que Scott irait un peu mieux le lendemain...


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Scott se réveilla, il fut assez surpris de voir le visage endormis de Jackson à ses cotés, il dormait paisiblement et il eut tout le loisir de voir à quel point il était beau. Il l'avait toujours pensé, à vrai dire, l'ancien co-capitaine avait toutes les raisons d'être narcissique et de se prendre pour un tombeur, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il ait déjà ramené plusieurs filles dans son lit. Et des hommes aussi, pourquoi pas, il s'était toujours dis que Jackson était bi, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un mec. Mis à part la fois où il l'avait vu danser avec Erica et Isaac, il fallait bien avoué que c'était très chaud et ambigu. Il se leva finalement, il était encore assez tôt surtout pour un samedi... Il prit ses affaires et alla prendre une bonne douche bien chaude qui lui fit un bien fou. Ses muscles se détendirent, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps... Oui, depuis le début de toute cette histoire, il n'arrivait pas à ce détendre malgré toutes les douches du monde. Mais à présent, il était loin de tout ça. Il était avec Jackson, qui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne de la terre mais sa présence lui suffisait. Il n'était plus tout à fais seul et Jackson n'allait pas lui mettre la pression pour qu'il prenne des décisions. Parce que Jackson n'attendait pas les décisions ou les ordres de qui que ce soit, il avait toujours été son propre décisionnaire, et n'écoutait personne. Bon, sauf quand il était un Kanima et qu'on le contrôlait sans même qu'il s'en rende compte mais ça...

Un peu plus tard, Jackson fut réveillé par un odeur de nourriture qui lui ouvrit tout de suite l'appétit. Il vérifia auprès de lui et en effet, Scott n'était pas là. Il se leva et enfila un tee-shirt avant d'aller dans la cuisine regarder Scott en train de faire à manger. Il fallait croire que ses espérances avaient été entendus par quelqu'un, qui que ce soit peu importe, le brun avait l'air d'aller mieux et ça lui convenait ainsi. Il prit place au bar entre la cuisine et la salon. Scott lui sourit tout en servant le petit déjeune. Oeuf et tranche de bacon. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner digne de ce nom par flemme de cuisiner, et ça avait l'air vraiment appétissant...

« - Bien dormis ? » Bon d'accord, Scott faisait des efforts pour paraître moins au fond du gouffre, il essayait certainement de positiver mais Jackson voyait clair en lui. Il avait encore du chemin à faire pour remonter la pente.

« - Normal quoi... » Il goûta ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. « - Tu cuisines bien. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Et un compliment de Jackson c'était tout simplement... Aussi rare que le saint Graal. Mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était meilleur que ce que lui préparait sa mère avant qu'il vienne ici. Enfin sa mère... Plutôt sa bonne, puisque sa mère ne cuisinait pas. Le visage de Scott se fendit d'un grand sourire, et le châtain ne put s'empêcher de casser l'ambiance.

« - Tu comptes rester ici combien de temps ? » Le sourire du brun disparut et il se mit à manger lui aussi.

« - Je peux partir tout de suite si je te dérange... » Jackson ne répondit rien, se contentant de manger, parce que Scott savait très bien que s'il le dérangeait réellement, ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait mis dehors sans y mettre les formes. Et si Scott décidait de partir, il n'essaierait pas de le retenir non plus.

Alors qu'ils avaient terminé de manger et que Scott attaquait la vaisselle comme si tout ça était parfaitement normal, le châtain se dit qu'il ferait une parfaite ménagère. Il n'était peut-être pas né avec le bon sexe. Il rigola intérieurement à cette pensée et alla vers le salon, avec la tasse de café que lui avait servi son non-invité. C'est là qu'il trouva le sac du brun et qu'il regarda ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« - C'est tout ce que t'as comme affaire ?

\- Heu oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ça va pas être possible... Je vais prendre une douche et après on ira faire les magasins.

\- C'est pas la peine, Jackson...

\- Est-ce que j'ai sous-entendus que tu pouvais refuser ? Non. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées et moi il est hors de question que je reste dans le même appartement qu'un mec qui porte des fringues pareils. Alors on va un peu profiter de l'argent de mes parents. » Scott soupira.

« - Comme tu veux.

\- évidemment, comme je veux. » Jackson tourna les yeux au ciel, même si Scott avait fais sa tête de mule, il l'aurait traîné de force s'il le fallait.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il fut saisie par la propreté de l'endroit. L'alpha avait fais du ménage ici aussi de toute évidence, tout était propre et parfaitement rangé... Cependant, Jackson se doutait fortement que le jeune homme soit du genre à faire le ménage, la vaisselle et d'autres choses encore habituellement. La cuisine d'accord, le reste... Il devait y être aussi habitué que l'ancien Kanima. Il devait simplement essayer de s'occuper l'esprit, en ce moment.

C'est ainsi qu'un peu plus tard, ils se mirent tout deux en route pour les magasins, Scott suivant Jackson puisqu'il ne connaissait pas la ville.

« - Au fait, comment tu as su mon adresse ?

\- Je l'ai demandé à Lydia peu après ton départ, je me suis dis que ça pourrait servir...

\- Et pourquoi venir me voir, moi ?

\- Je... Ne sais pas trop. Parce que personne ne pensera à venir me chercher chez toi. Surtout si tu n'as plus aucun contact avec la meute... Et puis, tu me prends déjà pour un triple idiot alors tu n'attends rien de moi, je ne risque pas de te décevoir comme je l'ai fais avec les autres. » Il ne rajouta pas que c'était aussi parce que Jackson savait ce que ça faisait d'être seul.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que je te prends pour un triple idiot. Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Scott était pris de court, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jackson lui dise un truc comme ça, et à vrai dire, il s'attendait à une vanne, derrière ça... Mais rien ne vint. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

« - Bien que rendre visite à un mec qui ne répond jamais à tes messages, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde.

\- Ha oui... Un message par mois.

\- Je pensais que tu te lasserais, mais non.

\- Je voulais juste des nouvelles. Savoir si tu allais bien.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop pour les autres... C'est pour ça que t'es dans cet état, maintenant. Occupe-toi déjà de toi, ce sera déjà pas mal.

\- Je peux pas faire ça...

\- Ha ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que t'as fais, là ? Tu t'es pas tiré en laissant les autres gérer les problèmes sans toi ?

\- Si, mais...

\- Mais tu culpabilises et tu t'inquiètes quand même ? Rassure-toi, ça se voit. »

Jackson était un peu sec avec lui, mais il savait que dans le fond, c'était justement parce que Scott était comme ça qu'il était devenu un véritable alpha. Il aimait ça, quelquefois, et les autres fois il détestait carrément ça. Tout comme il pouvait supporter ou détester Scott selon certain moment. Ils entrèrent finalement dans un magasin de vêtements et Jackson était en train de choisir des fringues pour Scott.

« - Tiens, prends ça.

\- T'es sûr ? Ça m'a l'air... Mais t'as vu le prix ?!

\- Oui, je suis sûr, tiens, prends ça aussi.

\- Non mais je rentrerais jamais là-dedans, franchement...

\- Bien sûr que si, arrête de me contredire, on dirait Lydia ! »

Alors, Scott se tut et se contenta de suivre, Jackson continuant à lui mettre des fringues dans les bras. Et, entendant des voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il poussa soudainement Scott dans une cabine d'essayage et se mit devant en tenant le rideau pour que le jeune homme ne puisse pas ouvrir.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu- !?  
\- Hé, Jackson ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Tu n'étais pas avec un jeune homme à l'instant ? » Demandèrent les jeunes filles de la veille.

« - Si. Si, si. C'est mon cousin, et il a... Une maladie, vous voyez, contagieuse, il vaut mieux être vacciner ou se tenir loin de lui.

\- Ha oui, d'accord, on te laisse alors, bon courage avec ton cousin !

\- Ouais, salut... »

Le châtain soupira, il était toujours aussi nul pour les mensonges mais avec des filles complètement idiotes... ça passait.

« - C'est bon, elles sont partis. » Fit-il tout en entrant juste la tête dans la cabine, il fut surpris de trouver Scott déjà torse nu en train d'essayer un des jean.

« - Je suis ton cousin maintenant ? J'espère que je m'appelle pas Miguel au moins... Non mais regarde ! Je peux porter ça !

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Ça te va carrément bien. »

Scott était perplexe, ce jean était vraiment prés du corps, et ça lui faisait de ces fesses... ça le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de vêtements. Mais Jackson l'obligea à tout essayer et opta pour tout prendre. Il portait même une des tenue quand ils allèrent dans un autre magasin, même si d'après Scott c'était amplement suffisant.

« - Par pitié, dépêche-toi qu'on sorte d'ici...

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est un choix crucial de choisir entre ces deux tee-shirts !

\- J'en ai marre de tes bêtises.

\- Au pire, je prends les deux...

\- Peter !

\- Tu es vraiment un rabat-joie. »

Jackson et Scott n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, ni leurs yeux. Devant eux se trouvaient Peter et Derek. Qui tournèrent eux aussi leur regard vers les deux adolescents.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Interrogea Derek et Scott dans une parfaite synchronisation.


	3. Chapter 3

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Avaient demandé Scott et Derek au même moment. Jackson les regarda assez étrangement.

« - Ne faites plus jamais ça. C'est limite glauque. » Peter, de son coté, avait son regard sur son ancien bêta.

« - Scott, quel plaisir de te revoir... » Grinça-t-il tout en faisant un pas vers lui, ce qui fit reculer Scott. Il était surpris, certes, de trouver Peter et Derek ici, mais aussi mal à l'aise parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé Peter, il avait essayé de le tuer !

De toute façon, il fallait croire que tout le monde voulait tuer Scott à un moment donné, Allison, Stiles possédé par le Nogitsune, Chris, Gérard, Victoria, Peter... Sans doute plusieurs fois. Jackson contrôlé par Matt. Encore d'autres... Et récemment, Liam et Théo. Il y avait de quoi devenir parano ou pas ? Bien sûr que si ! Il en avait besoin de ces vacances bon sang, et voilà qui se ramène... Son cœur s'était tellement emballé qu'il dut prendre son inhalateur pour en prendre une grande bouffée. Ce qui ne manqua pas à Peter et Derek qui s'échangèrent un regard du genre « Tu vois ce que je vois ? » « Ouais, et c'est pas normal... » ce qui énerva le petit brun.

« - Oui, je refais mes crises d'asthme, oui, je perds mes pouvoirs de loup-garou, et oui je me suis enfuis de Beacon Hills comme un lâche ! Bon sang... Faut que je sorte d'ici. » Et il partit sans un mot de plus, laissant les deux Hale perplexe. Jackson soupira et leur jeta un regard agacé.

« - Vous êtes content ? » Et se dépêcha de suivre Scott.

Peter et Derek ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils avaient fais de mal... Puisqu'ils n'avaient encore rien fais. Derek reprit la parole.

« - Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien...

-Ho vraiment ? Je me demande bien ce qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille... » Répondit Peter, sarcastique.

Derek se contenta de grogner pour toute réponse et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Scott, au final. Ils avaient envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur la situation. Scott était en train de se calmer, profitant de l'air frais du dehors. Le plus jeune des Hale parla en premier puisque... Les deux autres ne semblaient pas vouloir le faire, l'empathie n'étant pas leur fort.

« - Scott, ça va aller ?

\- Je dirais bien que ça pourrait être pire... mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse être possible, en fait.

\- Nous devrions discuter dans un endroit plus discret...

\- On pourrait aller chez moi, mais on passe d'abord au magasin, je n'ai plus rien dans mes placards. » Proposa Jackson.

Derek acquiesça et les autres suivirent le mouvement, ce ne fut qu'à l'entrée du magasin que Peter prit la parole.

« - Il faut que j'aille acheter quelque chose, je vous laisse aller de votre coté.

\- Pas question de te laisser seul.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais prendre Scott avec moi. » Scott ouvrit de grands yeux, et Derek ne paraissait pas d'accord. « - Ho allez, ça va faire une petite réunion d'ancien alpha avec leur ancien bêta...

\- Bon, d'accord... » Soupira finalement le Hale, laissant donc son oncle pousser Scott dans le dos pour le faire avancer... Comme un prisonnier montant à la potence.

Une fois assez loin des autres, l'ancien Alpha brisa le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« - Alors ? Tu as perdu ta chaussette ? » Scott le regarda surpris, sans comprendre.

« -Quoi ?

\- Stiles. Toi et Stiles vous êtes comme deux chaussettes, l'un sans l'autre vous êtes inutile...

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Stiles soit si inutile que ça sans moi...

\- Scott, Scott, Scott... je suis exaspéré de tant de bêtises de ta part. Tu ne réalises même pas ce qu'est vraiment votre relation. » L'alpha soupira.

« - De toute façon, il suffit de trouver un autre chaussette. De même couleur, de préférence, mais personnellement ça ne me dérange pas de mettre des chaussettes dépareillées.

\- ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, mais là n'est pas la question... Tu comptes trouver une autre chaussette ?

\- Non... Je suis la chaussette qui s'est fais avaler par la machine à laver. Et Stiles sera bien mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider. » évidemment, si Scott comprenait le délire des chaussettes

" - Tu ne crois pas que c'est à lui d'en décider ?

\- Et bien vu ce que j'ai fais, il aurait toutes les raisons de se trouver un nouveau meilleur ami

\- Pour faire ça, tu aurais dû me laisser te tuer, au moins là, il aurait vraiment une bonne raison...

\- Il n'est pas trop tard. » Peter haussa un sourcil. Scott devait vraiment être au bout du rouleau pour lui répondre ça.

« - Ce serait inutile pour le moment, vu l'état de tes pouvoirs... Ce n'est pas que tu perds tes pouvoirs de loup-garou, c'est que ton loup intérieur va mal, tout comme toi. Il perd ses repères et toi aussi. Ça ne va d'ailleurs pas aller en s'arrangeant...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Demain, c'est la pleine lune. Et Stiles était ton point d'ancrage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Je n'en ai parlé à personne, comment vous...

\- Tu oublies à qui tu parles, apparemment. Et ce n'est pas des crises d'asthmes que tu fais. Ce sont des crises de panique.

\- Ha bon ? Je n'en avais fais qu'une avant... Mais c'est vrai que j'avais pensé que c'était une crise d'asthme... » Ils arrivérent finalement à la caisse, retrouvant Jackson et Derek les bras chargés de courses, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Peter.

« - Tu ne devais pas acheter quelque chose ?

\- J'ai dis ça, moi ? J'ai dû changer d'avis... »

Peter fit un sourire en coin alors que Derek le fusillait, encore, du regard. Dire qu'il aimait mettre son neveu de mauvais humeur était peu dire, bien que ce n'était pas difficile. Vous avez déjà vu un Derek de bonne humeur, vous ? Voilà. Ils se mirent donc tous en route pour l'appartement de Jackson qui n'était pas loin. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils parlèrent enfin alors que depuis tout à l'heure le silence régnait. Déjà que les trois premiers n'étaient pas très causant, avec un Scott dépressif, forcément...

« - Bon, on commence par qui ?

-J'aimerais qu'on commence par Peter. Il n'était pas censé être à Eichen House ?

\- Il s'est échappé au bout de deux jours. Je suis revenu le chercher au loft et on est parti à la recherche de Kate.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là, elle a apparemment décider de faire une petite visite en Angleterre. À croire qu'elle savait que tu allais venir ici, Scott.

\- Attendez... Kate ? On parle bien de la tante d'Alisson ?

\- Oui, elle est vivante et c'est devenu un loup-garou... Par la faute de Peter.

\- Par ma faute ? Parle pour toi, qui s'est laissé séduire, hein... Si tu ne l'avais pas laisser faire, on n'en serait pas là. » Derek gronda contre son oncle qui resta imperturbable, trop habitué.

« - Bon Jackson est là pour ses études, au tour de Scott.

\- Hé bien... Un peu après le départ de Derek, ainsi que Chris et Isaac, il y a eu un nouvelle chose à Beacon Hills... Quelque chose de plus fort. Qui m'a attaqué, je pense finalement que ça devait être une chimère aussi. C'est à ce moment-là qu'à débarqué Théo, un ami d'enfance qui n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis 10 ans. Il lui a mis une raclée et m'a annoncé qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'il voulait faire parti de ma meute. Je savais pas trop... Je n'avais pas de raison de refuser, mais Stiles était contre, il se méfiait de lui, il avait certainement des raisons que je ne comprenais pas, j'avais toujours écouté Stiles mais j'avais l'impression d'être injuste avec Theo. Il faisait son possible pour intégrer la meute et nous aider, je... J'étais loin de me douter qu'il était de mèche avec les médecins de l'horreur. Il était une chimère, comme toutes les autres qu'ils créent. Quand Théo s'est mis à me raconter que Stiles avait tué une des chimères en question, je.. Je sais pas. J'étais sous le choc. Je comprenais pas pourquoi il m'en avait pas parlé, et je me suis mis à douter de lui... Et Liam s'est mis à douter de moi. Je suis pas un bon alpha. J'ai complètement merdé alors... J'ai fuis. Je suis parti en laissant juste un mot à ma mère et j'ai envoyé un message à Liam pour qu'il veille sur Stiles, c'est tout. » Un long silence suivis, avant que Peter ouvre la bouche.

« - Je savais que t'étais idiot mais alors à ce point...

\- Peter... Tu n'aurais jamais douté de ton meilleur ami, toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, puisque je n'en ai jamais eu, je suis un loup solitaire dans l'âme, moi.

\- Ha oui, vraiment ? Parce que ma mère nous a raconté une histoire, il y a longtemps...

\- Non. C'est bon. J'ai compris. Mais c'était quand même idiot de douter de Stiles...

\- Si on l'appelait ?

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache où je suis ! Je...

\- C'est bon, calme-toi, on ne lui dira rien. C'est juste pour voir si tout le monde va bien. »

Scott ne répondit rien. Et Jackson avait l'air de se fiche de toute cette histoire comme de sa première chemise. Même s'il trouvait ça bizarre que Scott puisse douter de son meilleur ami. Il devait avoir ses raisons... Parce qu'il avait assez confiance en lui pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas ça sans raison. Derek finit par sortir son téléphone et mit le haut-parleur tout en appelant Stiles qui répondit assez rapidement.

« - Allô ? » Le silence se fit et Peter roula des yeux.

« - Bonjour Stiles.

\- Peter ?

\- Hé oui, désolé, Derek a soudainement décidé de devenir muet. Il voulait savoir comment tu allais.

\- Ha ? Heu... Bas ça va.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien.

\- Comment ça se passe à Beacon Hills ?

\- Bas, tranquille quoi, c'est Beacon Hills... » Derek et Peter se regardèrent, de toute évidence Stiles leur mentait et il s'agissait de ne pas faire en sorte qu'il comprenne qu'ils en savaient plus qu'il ne le croyait.

« - Et Scott ?

\- Scott ? Quoi Scott ?

\- C'est ton meilleur ami, tu dois bien savoir comment il va, non ?

\- Il va... On est un peu en froid, en fait et...

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois qu'il a rejoint la meute de Theo. C'est une sorte de loup-garou-chimère on ne sait pas trop quoi, on était ami il y a 10 ans, il est arrivé la bouche en cœur disant qu'il voulait faire parti de la meute mais en vérité il voulait récupérer celle de Scott, il a d'ailleurs tenté de le tuer, d'abord par l'intermédiaire de Liam et finalement il a dû s'en charger lui-même, mais Scott a survécu. Sauf qu'après ça, et que Theo ait réalisé qu'aucun d'entre nous ne feront partis de sa meute, il a disparu. Et Scott aussi. On l'a un peu cherché avec Liam, mais rien, il a juste laissé un mot à sa mère et envoyé un message à Liam.

\- Il vous a abandonné, si je comprends bien...

\- C'est... C'est peut-être un peu notre faute... C'était compliqué. On lui en a trop demandé. Je sais pas trop l'expliquer, mais j'espère juste qu'il va revenir...

\- évidemment qu'il va revenir.

\- Et comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Bon, on a tout ce qu'on voulait savoir, à bientôt, Stiles. »

Puis il raccrocha. Scott haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que s'ils croyaient qu'il était partis avec Théo, ça lui allait très bien... l'important était de savoir que tout le monde allait bien. Tout le monde, sauf lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter avait finalement demandé plus d'explications sur ce qui avait entraîné la situation actuelle et pour une fois, il avait laissé Scott parler. Celui-ci n'essayait même pas de se défendre, il admettait ses erreurs sans rechigner, et à la fin de l'histoire, Peter soupira, comme souvent...

« - Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème ? Tu veux toujours sauver tout le monde, tu n'es pas un héro mais un loup-garou, ce n'est pas tout à fais la même chose.

\- Et c'est vous qui dites ça ? » Intervint finalement Jackson sous la surprise des trois autres.

« - Pardon ?

\- S'il ne cherchait pas à sauver tout le monde vous seriez mort, encore une fois, d'ailleurs s'il n'y avait pas eu Derek vous ne seriez pas mort la première fois puisque Scott n'aurait jamais pu vous tuer. Moi aussi j'ai la chance d'être en vie grâce à lui, ça fait déjà deux exemple rien que dans cette pièce.

\- Et tu trouves que c'est la meilleure idée de l'année de me garder en vie, peut-être ?

\- J'en sais rien, ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Ce que je sais c'est que c'est justement parce qu'il est capable de voir le meilleur en nous que c'est un vrai alpha, qu'il a toujours fais du mieux qu'il pouvait en tant que tel et que c'est grâce à lui si je suis encore en vie, certainement pas grâce à vous. »

Par vous, il entendait Peter, Derek et n'importe qui d'autre à part Scott de toute façon. À l'époque où il était un Kanima, il était une grande menace et ça aurait été normal qu'on l'élimine. Ce qui lui aurait arrivé si Scott n'avait pas été là. Derek se pencha un peu vers Scott tout en observant la bataille de regard entre le plus vieux des Hale et le Whittemore.

« - Depuis quand Jackson dit des choses gentilles ?

\- ça lui prend de temps en temps depuis que je suis ici...

\- Hm... Vu que tout à l'air d'aller bien à Beacon Hills, tu veux nous aider à pourchasser Kate ?

\- Je sais pas... Je foire tout en ce moment, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- D'accord, si tu changes d'avis, contacte-moi. » Puis, Derek se leva et commença à aller vers la sortie. « - Allez Peter, on lève le camps. » Et celui-ci obtempéra docilement, pour une fois. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent, laissant à nouveau seul Scott et Jackson.

Jackson observa le brun se laisser choir dans le canapé et soupirer. Le châtain regrettait ce matin, quand Scott souriait, quand Scott essayait les tenues qu'il lui avait choisis et que ses soucis avaient disparus le temps d'un instant... Ils étaient ensuite revenus au galop quand ils étaient tombés sur Derek et Peter. Peut-être que Beacon Hills n'attirait pas le surnaturel et que c'était plutôt Scott... Parce qu'il fallait avouer que c'était une drôle de coïncidence.

« - Tu veux faire un peu de sport ? J'ai une mini salle de muscu.

\- Je vais pas dire non. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent tour deux se défouler à la musculation dans la petite pièce aménager pour ça. Hé oui, Jackson était peut-être un loup-garou mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre soin de sa personne, c'était une éternelle préoccupation pour lui. Ils finirent tout deux torse nu à leurs activités et le coté superficiel de Jackson ne put s'empêcher de détailler Scott. Il avait changé depuis le temps. Il avait un coté plus sombre, c'est sûr... Et physiquement parlant, il avait grandis et était devenus plus musclé. Il avait développé un certain charisme qui n'était pas négligeable. Quelle dommage que cette mine déconfite gâche tout.

« - Tu comptes faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que ça te dérange ?

\- Si. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir fais une nouvelle garde robe.

\- Autrefois, tu aurais sûrement préféré que je fasse cette tête.

\- Les temps changent. Et autrefois, je n'avais pas à supporter ta tête toute la journée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'aurais pas à la supporter encore longtemps. »

Scott se leva, prit son tee-shirt et partit sans un mot de plus de la pièce. Jackson soupira. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les êtres humains... Il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts non plus. Du moment que c'était des idiots et des gens superficiels, c'était facile... Mais Scott n'était pas comme ça. Ni idiot, ni superficiel. Naïf, sûrement. Il avait aussi de l'empathie pour les gens. C'était une personne rare, Jackson le savait même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était aussi difficile pour les autres de le voir. Lui-même avait mis du temps, avant de le voir, puisqu'il n'avait aucune raison de le voir avant de devenir un loup-garou. Enfin, un Kanima, surtout.

Il revint lui aussi dans le salon et s'installa au bar pour se servir une boisson tout en observant Scott qui s'était remis à cuisiner. Il se demanda, même après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, comment il en était arrivé là... Il avait des amis. Des compagnons. Une meute. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'être inquiéter pour lui. Il supposait que ça se voyait quand même quand son chef de meute ne va pas bien, est-ce que l'un d'entre eux avait tenté de lui demander comment il allait ? Ou alors ça coulait de source qu'un chef, un vrai alpha qui plus est, va toujours bien...

Ils avaient mangé dans le silence. Et le reste de la journée s'était déroulé de la même façon, Scott broyant du noir et Jackson regardant des séries à la télé, il n'emmena pas Scott dehors une fois de plus, la déception de la matinée lui avait suffit. L'ambiance était loin de la rigolade mais au moins elle était calme et personne ne se disputait. Le châtain n'avait de toute façon aucun mot pour le consoler, il n'avait pas non plus demandé ce qu'il avait voulu dire par le fait qu'il n'aurait pas à le supporter encore longtemps. Il n'osait pas. Étrangement, il avait presque peur de la réponse. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le soir venu, à nouveau dans le lit, allongé dos à dos, que Scott reprit enfin la parole.

« - Je partirais demain...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Demain c'est la pleine lune, je suis déjà en train de ressentir les effets... Mon loup est devenu incontrôlable et ayant perdu mon point d'ancrage, je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire... » L'ancien Kanima pouvait en effet sentir que Scott avait déjà du mal à se contenir.

« - Et alors ? Tu crois que ça va me faire peur ? Même si ton loup prend le dessus, tu es incapable de me faire du mal...

\- Ne crois pas ça, j'ai déjà bien failli. Heureusement que Derek était là.

\- Je suis au courant. Mais je continue de penser que tu n'aurais pas pu.

\- Jackson... »

Scott stoppa toute parole en sentant la main de Jackson prendre la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Il se sentit soudainement apaisé sans comprendre pourquoi. Ni pourquoi Jackson faisait ça.

« - Stiles et personne de ta meute n'est là. Mais moi je suis là. Maintenant, dors. »

C'était pratiquement un ordre. Il avait vraiment eu raison de venir voir son ancien camarade, il n'essayait pas spécialement de le consoler ou de l'enfoncer, simplement d'être là pour lui. Et c'était suffisant, Scott n'en demandait pas plus. Plus de mensonges, plus de cachotteries, simplement la présence de l'un et de l'autre... Il aurait peut-être dû faire ça plus tôt. Il s'endormit rapidement, bercé par les battements de cœurs serein de Jackson.

Cependant, quand il se réveilla, ils n'étaient plus dos à dos, plus du tout même. Ne lui demandait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette position mais ils étaient à présent torse contre torse, le brun emprisonné par les bras de l'autre. Il arqua d'abord un sourcil, c'était surprenant de se retrouver dans les bras de Jackson, en fait... Il essaya un peu de se défaire de son emprise mais la poigne était ferme et il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire mal à son ami. Bon, tant pis. Autant le réveiller.

« - Haerm... Jackson ?

\- Hmm...

\- Tu voudrais bien me lâcher ? »

Le châtain se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux mais sa réaction était loin de celle qu'attendait McCall. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas bien là ?

\- Hein ? Là n'est pas la question, enfin...

\- Je suis comme Danny, du genre très câlin.

\- Tu... Tu rigoles ? C'est une blague, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais.. ?! »

Son regard s'agrandit alors que Jackson avait passé ses mains sous son haut et caressait sa peau, descendant lentement.

« - Je sais pas ce que tu prévois de faire mais tu... HAHAHA ! Non ! Arrête ! » Jackson s'était mis à lui chatouiller les côtes, ce qui lui provoqua un rire irrépressible. Le Whittemore se contenta de sourire un peu, satisfait, le relâchant finalement.

« - Et je paris que t'es pas chatouilleux...

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Je trouverais autre chose.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, tiens. Ça veut dire que tu ne pars plus ? » Scott parut se poser la question à son tour, se mordillant la lèvre.

« - Si tu veux bien... »

L'autre sourit et lui lança un regard semblant signifier « Je ne vais pas te mettre dehors » ou quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, il aimait l'ambiance détendue de ce matin et il tabassera le premier qui viendra la gâcher.


	5. Chapter 5

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? » Jackson haussa les épaules.

« - Je te laisse fouiller, mets ce que tu veux... »

La matinée avait été tranquille, Jackson avait observé Scott cuisiner, manger, faire le ménage et la vaisselle, tout ça avec le sourire et sans qu'il ne demande rien. Il allait peut-être vraiment l'embaucher au final. Il s'était finalement mis dans le canapé et avait demandé à Scott de mettre la télé et se détendre un peu. Ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Le brun commença donc à fouiller dans les dvd du jeune homme avant de se stopper sur quelque chose.

« - Porno. Du porno. Encore du porno. Du... Du porno gay ? » Scott regarda son ami, perplexe. « - Tu es donc vraiment des deux bords ?

\- Bas ouais, et alors ? Je vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne, on m'a dis que ça se voyait pourtant...

\- Qui t'as dis ça ?

\- Danny.

\- Tu... Est-ce que tu t'es tapé Danny ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ça va pas ou quoi ? C'est un pote, pas un plan cul...

\- Bas... On sait jamais avec toi. Et les deux filles d'hier ? Qui sont venus à ton appartement le soir où je suis arrivé.

\- Je me suis tapé les deux. En même temps.

\- Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais...

\- J'ai le charme, la beauté et l'argent, tu te poses vraiment la question ?

\- Les gens ne sont pas tous aussi superficiels... Si ?

\- Ta naïveté me surprendra toujours... La plupart des gens sont comme ça. »

Scott fit une petite moue. Il se rendait compte que Jackson ne devait pas avoir tord. Il rangea les dvd porno et opta pour un film d'action, puisque c'est pratiquement tout ce qu'il avait. Il s'installa donc avec Jackson dans le canapé, tout un tas de cochonneries à manger à disposition. Mais Scott étant Scott, à la moitié du film, il finit par s'endormir, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule du châtain qui fut surpris par l'approche soudaine. Il haussa un sourcil en tournant son regard vers lui avant de s'apercevoir qu'il dormait tout simplement. Il l'observa quelques instants, avant de glisser sa main le long de son bras, Scott avait la peau anormalement froide pour un loup-garou. Jackson s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui, certes, il avait l'air d'aller mieux et de sourire, mais s'il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de son loup... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ? Si son loup meurt, Scott mourra avec, si le loup prend le dessus, ce n'est pas sûr qu'on puisse un jour faire revenir Scott parmi les humains. Il profita du faire que son camarade soit inconscient pour respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, l'approchant un peu plus de lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne partageait pas un quotidien avec quelqu'un. Qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'une personne. Et, lui aussi, ça lui faisait du bien.

Ce n'était pas parce que Jackson faisait tout pour ne pas s'attacher aux gens et se retrouver finalement seul qu'il aimait ça. Parfois, on a trop peur de ce que peut engendrer les relations. Il ne savait pas seulement ce que c'était d'être seul, il savait ce que ça faisait d'être abandonné... Il n'avait pas envie que Scott ressente ça. Il n'était pas abandonné, il était là. C'était peut-être une maigre consolation mais c'est bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Plus il y pensait, plus il en voulait à la meute de l'avoir laissé dans cet état. Il n'avait peut-être pas son mot à dire parce qu'il n'avait pas été très cool avec lui avant, mais à cette époque Scott avait des amis qui le soutenaient assez pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'être comme ça. Il ne méritait certainement pas qu'on s'acharne à faire de lui le bouc-émissaire de la situation... La colère monta tellement en lui que ça réveilla Scott.

« - Jackson ? » Celui-ci sursauta et se redressa tout en enlevant sa main en faisant semblant de bailler, éloignant son bras de celui de celui de Scott le plus loin possible. Celui-ci s'assieds correctement en le regardant, l'air inquiet. « - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si... Si, tout va bien. » Voyant que le brun ne semblait pas le croire, il rajouta. « - Je me disais simplement que ton corps était étrangement froid, tu devrais peut-être prendre une couverture ? » Devinant facilement les pensées du brun, il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter. « - Pas que je m'inquiète mais c'est moi qui aurait des problèmes si tu mourrais ici. » Pourtant, le petit sourire qui s'était formé sur le visage du McCall ne disparut pas.

« - Tu t'es adoucis je trouve... Tu as certainement bien fais de t'éloigner de la meute. »

Jackson serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que s'il avait réussi à s'adoucir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ce n'était pas grâce à la vie qu'il mène ici. Ni grâce à Lydia ou Danny qui avaient eu vite fais de l'oublier en réalité. Non... En fait, durant tout ce temps, une seule personne avait réellement pensé à lui. Cette personne lui avait envoyé un message par mois depuis qu'il était partis. Au début, il avait repoussé son téléphone en levant les yeux au ciel, puis en voyant que le jeune homme ne se lassait pas, peu à peu il avait finis par attendre ces messages. C'était bête, rien que quelques mots, une fois par mois, mais ça lui suffisait. Il y avait une personne dans ce monde qui pensait à lui. Bien sûr, il avait finalement tenté de lui répondre... De nombreux brouillons se trouvaient dans son téléphone, jamais envoyé. Il était un lâche. Il avait été terrifié par l'idée de se voir à nouveau abandonné... Scott l'avait sauvé de bien des façons sans le savoir, et c'était le moment de lui dire, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

« - Tu te trompes, McCall, tu as cette impression parce que tes amis t'ont tourné le dos et que je suis le seul à te tendre la main, mais c'est parce que tu fais vraiment trop pitié. Je n'ai pas changé et ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis. »

Affirma Scott. Bien sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ça. Il pensait même tout le contraire. Il voulait aider le jeune homme, il voulait lui montrer un peu de reconnaissance, il voulait être gentil avec lui mais... C'était tout simplement impossible. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être ainsi. N'insistant pas, Scott se leva pour aller prendre la couverture et la mit sur lui en s'installant à l'autre bout du canapé et Jackson l'observa avec regret. Il aurait voulu le serrer encore contre lui et sentir son odeur. Il soupira et reporta enfin son attention sur la télé.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, dans le calme et la bonne humeur, ils ne parlaient de rien d'important, simplement quelques commentaires sur les films qu'ils regardaient, c'était une journée vraiment détente et une petite complicité se formait entre les deux adolescents. Mais tout bascula au soir, alors qu'ils essayaient de dormir, c'était compliqué avec la pleine lune de plus en plus haute dans le ciel. Jackson put entendre le cœur de Scott s'emballer et le drap se déchirer sous les griffes de l'Alpha qui s'enfonçaient dans le matelas.

« - Je suis désolé... J'y arrive pas... » Il ne contrôlait pas son loup. Jackson se redressa et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

« - Scott, regarde-moi... » Quand le brun leva son regard luisant d'une couleur rouge vers le visage de Jackson, il fut surpris quand celui-ci embrassa ses lévres. Un baiser comme il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Féroce et passionné.

Détachant doucement ces lèvres des siennes, Jackson eut la satisfaction de voir que les griffes et le regard de loup-garou avait disparu sous la surprise. Scott était peut-être plus surpris par lui-même que par Jackson, parce qu'il avait aimé ça... L'oméga se remit derrière lui et l'enlaça, commençant à caresser son torse à travers le tee-shirt, embrassant doucement sa nuque, ce qui eut le don de faire frisonner le brun.

« - Jackson... Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Chh... Laisse-toi faire, je vais te donner du plaisir... »

Scott déglutit, une partie de lui avait envie de fuir. Mais une plus grande partie de lui avait envie de laisser faire Jackson, aprés tout, il avait l'air de s'y connaître bien mieux que lui en plaisir... Celui-ci passa ses mains sous le haut de son Alpha, certainement pas pour le chatouiller cette fois, il caressait son torse du bout des doigts jusqu'à venir titiller ses petits tétons, les caressant doucement avant de les pincer légèrement entre ses doigts, Scott dût se mordiller la lévre pour étouffer un faible gémissement.

« - Laisse aller ta voix, personne ne peut t'entendre ici... » Mis à part lui.

Une main resta là, à jouer avec ses bouts de chairs tendre, alors que l'autre descendait lentement vers l'entrejambe pendant que le châtain dévorait la nuque du brun de petits baisers avant de mordiller son oreille. Il passa la main dans le boxer pour attraper le membre déjà bien dur entre ses doigts expert.

« - Tu bandes bien vite... Tu ne l'as pas fais depuis combien de temps ?

\- ...Jamais...

\- ...Même pas avec- ?

\- Jamais. »

Jackson esquissa un sourire. Voilà qui promettait d'être amusant. Bien plus que prévu. Collant son bassin à ses fesses, Scott pouvait sentir l'érection de Jackson commencer à se former alors qu'il bouger les hanches contre lui au même rythme que sa main sur son sexe, continuant de dévorer sa nuque avec envie. L'alpha ne put réprimer plus longtemps les petits râles de plaisir qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Jackson aurait pu prendre le gel lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit mais pour tout avouer, il n'avait aucune envie de lâcher son amant de cette nuit. La main quitta le torse du loup-garou docile pour présenter deux doigts à sa bouche.

« - Suce-les. »

Après une petite hésitation, Scott passa fébrilement la langue dessus avant de les prendre en bouche, les suçant activement alors que la main dans son boxer accélérait la cadence, ses gémissements étouffés emplissaient la pièce et donnaient encore plus l'envie à Jackson l'envie de le faire sien. Une fois que le brun ait bien humidifié les doigts, il baissa complètement le boxer pour venir caresser son entrée des deux doigts encore humide, avant d'en insinuer un en lui. Scott se tendit un peu, grognant légèrement, mais le châtain ne tarda pas à y ajouter le deuxième, le faisant se contracter en râlant, mais il se détendit doucement en sentant l'autre main recommencer ses vas et viens sur son membre tendu. Il sentit alors les deux mains s'activer au même rythme, lui procurant de plus en plus de plaisir, lui faisant pousser des gémissements des plus érotique.

« - Jackson... »

Il le réclamait. L'alpha réclamait son oméga qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il retira ses doigts pour sortir sa queue dur de sa cachette où il se sentait vraiment à l'étroit, pour l'enfoncer doucement en lui. Le brun poussa un gémissement silencieux tellement l'intrusion était à la fois plaisante et douloureuse, alors que son ancien camarade grondait doucement. Il attendit un peu, le temps que Scott se fasse à cette sensation et commença à bouger lentement en lui, soupirant doucement sous le plaisir et recommençant à embrasser sa nuque qui était décidément l'endroit qu'il préférait embrasser, surtout en sentant les doux frissons que ça provoquait chez le petit brun.

Alors que jusque maintenant ils étaient encore allongé l'un contre l'autre, Jackson décida de se redresser tout en empoignant les cuisses de Scott, le faisant s'empaler sur lui, procurant à lui-ci un nouveau gémissement, alors qu'il était toujours dos à lui.

« - Ja.. Jackson... C'est... Trop profond.. Haa...

\- Continue de gémir mon nom. » Lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Le plaisir que lui procurait le Whittemore était incomparable, il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni sa voix, ni son envie, ni ses hanches qui s'étaient mises à bouger toute seule pour en avoir plus. Tout s'enchaîna assez vite par la suite, les mouvements de hanches devenant plus brutaux, les gémissements et râles de plaisir se rejoignant, il n'y avait plus de mots pour décrire le plaisir intense qu'ils ressentaient.

« - Jackson...

\- Scott... »

Tournant la tête, Scott réussit à capter le regard de celui derrière lui et vint happer ses lèvres pour un baiser intense et langoureux, attrapant sa nuque pour l'approfondir un peu plus, étouffant un dernier râle alors qu'ils jouissaient tout deux.

Au moins, son loup était définitivement calmé pour le reste de la nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

Au petit matin, Scott esquissa un petit sourire en se réveillant entre les bras chaud de Jackson. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit dernière, et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. Ou peut-être que si. Jackson voulait juste le calmer, histoire que son loup ne fasse pas de dégâts. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il envisageait autre chose, il savait parfaitement comment était Jackson. Il n'avait pas d'illusions à se faire. Mais même en sachant ça, il se sentait bien ainsi...

Il quitta finalement ses bras pour se rendre à la salle de bain et prendre une douche bien mérité, surtout après une nuit torride comme celle là, il sentait la sueur et... Ouais, le sexe. Jackson lui avait fais ressentir un plaisir vraiment inoubliable, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas y penser, sinon il sentait que son corps allait réagir bien malgré lui.

Jackson, de son coté, se réveilla seul et se leva en entendant Scott prendre une douche. Contrairement à Scott, il savait exactement ce que la nuit derniére signifiait, il savait aussi que ça n'allait certainement pas se passer facilement, encore moins avec lui. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas agir comme le commun des mortel, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle... Il esquissa un petit sourire. Oui, ça pourrait être drôle, en fait. Scott sortit finalement de la salle de bain, habillé simplement d'un boxer, ce qui ne déplut pas au chatain qui n'hésitait même plus à le mater.

« - Salut.

\- Salut, petit déjeuner ? » Jackson se contenta d'acquiescer alors qu'il était déjà installé au bar.

Scott se mit alors à la cuisine comme il avait déjà pris l'habitude de faire, sous le regard appétissant de l'autre, qui n'était pas attiré par la nourriture malgré son odeur affriolante, mais bel et bien par autre chose. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point les fesses de l'alpha étaient parfaite, dans les jeans amples qu'il mettait d'habitude, mais alors une fois dans un boxer digne de ce nom ou un jean bien serré... Le silence régna jusqu'à ce que Scott serve le petit déjeuner et essaya d'entamer la conversation.

« - à propos de cette nuit...

\- Il vaut mieux que tu oublies cette nuit, McCall.

\- Ho... Ouais, je comprends. »

Le brun eut bien du mal de cacher sa déception, il le savait pourtant, que ça se finirait comme ça, avant même d'avoir commencé. Jackson le trouva terriblement craquant à cet instant... Essayant de cacher le fait qu'il était déçu, mais franchement, ça se voyait tellement sur son visage... C'est comme si c'était écris dessus. Il s'était peut-être montré un peu sec avec lui... Il agissait comme d'habitude, en fait. Mais cette fois, il ne regrettait pas. Certes, il faisait de la peine à Scott. Mais il préférait assurer ses arrières. Hors de question d'ouvrir son cœur à une personne qui allait peut-être retourner à Beacon Hills à la premiére occasion. L'alpha mangea finalement dans le silence revenu entre eux, et débarrassa sagement, c'était sans compter sur Jackson qui vint prés de lui, attendant sagement qu'il se tourne vers son visage pour pénétrer son regard dans le sien, s'approchant un peu plus, l'ambiance entre eux changeant tout à coup, devenant plus... Sensuelle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, à présent ?

\- Je pense que je vais repartir...

\- Retourner à Beacon Hills ?

\- Je... Non... Peut-être rejoindre Derek et Peter... » Scott déglutit, le châtain s'amusait à frôler doucement ses lèvres des siennes, le collant de plus en plus au bar entre le salon et la cuisine. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait qu'il oublie la nuit dernière, il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts ! Puis, après s'être visiblement assez amusé, il s'éloigna de lui.

« - Et voyager à travers le monde en traquant Kate ? Ce n'est pas une vie.

\- C'est toujours mieux que rien... »

Reprenant contenance, Scott partit commencer à plier ses affaires alors que Jackson préparait son sac pour aller en cours, avant de se remettre à parler.

« - Ne pars pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne pars pas, reste ici et viens étudier dans mon lycée.

\- … T'es sérieux, là, Jackson ? Mais c'est du délire, en plus ton lycée est privé, j'ai pas les moyens pour ça !

\- Moi si. C'est pas plus du délire que t'enfuir sur un coup de tête de Beacon Hills ou te mettre à la poursuite de Kate.

\- Non... Je... C'est de la folie.

\- Accepte mon aide. »

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ? Le châtain n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir accepter un quelconque refus, même si Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à aider son prochain, qu'il l'accepte chez lui durant deux jours et qu'il lui paie des fringues en plus, il pensait que c'était son grand maximum... Il découvrait des aspects de Jackson qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça.

« - Il va falloir que j'appelle ma mère, alors... »

Jackson sourit intérieurement, alors qu'à l'extérieur c'était juste un petit sourire en coin, tout en tendant son portable à Scott, signifiant que oui, il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper... Le McCall composa alors le numéro et ne tarda pas à avoir sa mère au téléphone.

« - Allô ?

\- … Scott ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Salut, désolé d'être partis...

\- Mais où es-tu ? Je suis morte d'inquiétude, et il n'y a pas que moi !

\- Vraiment désolé maman, je vais bien, je suis chez un ami, loin de Beacon Hills, et non, je ne suis pas partis avec Theo... Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété mais je vais rester encore un moment ici.

\- Mais et tes études ? Tes amis ?

\- En parlant de ça, l'ami chez qui je suis souhaiterais que j'étudie avec lui, donc tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour ça... Pour ce qui est des autres, dis leur juste que je vais bien, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent où je me trouve. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

\- D'accord... Je comprends. Prends soin de toi, surtout, et penses à m'appeler.

\- C'est promis. Je te laisse, bisous. » Il raccrocha et son regard passa à Jackson qui ne put retenir un petit commentaire.

« - J'imagine leurs têtes quand ils vont apprendre que tu étais chez moi... »

Scott haussa nonchalamment les épaules, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait arriver tout de suite. Et puis... Ce n'était pas si horrible que ce que les autres pouvaient penser...

« - Bien, alors je ne vais pas en cours et on s'occupe de ton inscription. »

Et c'est en effet ce qu'il fit. Normalement, il aurait fallu que le proviseur rencontre un responsable légale mais comme Jackson s'était chargé de tout... C'est-à-dire qu'il avait donné un pot de vin au dit proviseur pour qu'il ne pose pas de question, il avait vite intégré l'école et commencerait le lendemain.

Il avait donc la journée de libre pour acheter un uniforme – Hé oui, les joies de l'Angleterre – et d'autres choses dont il aurait besoin. Un sac, des fournitures, bref, de quoi prendre un minimum les cours... Jackson lui avait signifiait qu'ils étaient plus stricts ici. Et qu'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup les américains, évidemment. Quand Scott lui avait appris qu'il avait arrêté la matière qui lui permettrait de devenir vétérinaire, son ami eut l'air contrarié.

« - C'est dommage. Tu devrais reprendre, je te l'ai dis, tu n'es pas idiot. Simplement, tu es le genre de personne qui a besoin d'encouragements. »

Le brun regarda étrangement le jeune homme, parce que c'était vrai en plus... Il fallait qu'il croit en lui pour réussir quelque chose, mais pour ça, il fallait que les autres croient aussi en lui. Tout comme il était bon à rien sans Stiles. Il était bon à rien seul, en fait. C'était comme Peter l'avait dis, il avait besoin d'une chaussette. Une chaussette qui aurait besoin de lui en retour. Et Stiles n'avait plus besoin de lui. Parce que Stiles avait été déçu par Scott pour la première fois. Parce qu'il ne considérait plus Scott comme son frère qui pouvait tout endurer pour ses beaux yeux... Stiles serait bien mieux sans lui. Il pourrait être enfin tranquille, après tout, il n'était qu'un humain ordinaire, lui !

Il aimait la façon dont Jackson l'encourageait et l'aidait de sa manière bien à lui. De son coté, Jackson avait profité de cette sortie à sa manière aussi, passant pas mal de temps, en tout discrétion à mater le derrière du brun, le jean serré qu'il avait mis aujourd'hui lui allait à la perfection... Il était fier de son choix. L'alpha n'avait évidemment rien remarqué, ce qui l'amusait assez, puisqu'il avait plutôt l'habitude des personnes qui sentent tout de suite le genre de regard qu'on leur lance. Il aimait vraiment cette naïveté, cette pureté, il ne savait pas exactement comment l'appeler, ce truc chez Scott qui faisait toute la différence avec les autres...

Une fois rentrée, il en profita pour plaquer doucement Scott contre le mur, en profitant pour observer ses yeux si particulier, son expression reflétant l'incompréhension, ce qui était normal puisque ce matin même Jackson lui disait d'oublier la nuit dernière et maintenant il le plaquait contre un mur... Mais le châtain ne comptait pas donner d'explication. Il recommença comme le matin, à frôler ses lèvres des siennes avant de l'embrasser finalement, dévorant ses lévres avec une envie absolument pas dissimulé. Le brun essaya d'abord de résister, mais n'y tenant plus, il grogna légèrement avant d'attirer un peu plus Jackson contre lui, l'attrapant par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Lui aussi en avait envie. Et tant pis si ça ne menait à rien.

De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard pour essayer de faire marche arrière.


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson sourit en coin en séparant ses lèvres de celles du brun, fier de lui, il le laissa là, tout pantelant de l'intensité du baiser et partit à la douche sans une parole. Scott resta là quelques instants, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans cet appartement. Le châtain n'arrêtait pas de le chauffer pour mieux le repousser ensuite, c'était cruel de sa part. L'emprise qu'il avait sur lui avait de vraiment l'amuser et il avait de plus en plus l'impression de devenir sa chose... Est-ce pour cela qu'il était si gentil avec lui ? Qu'il faisait toute ces choses ? Pour que Scott lui appartienne peu à peu et qu'il ne puisse même plus repartir d'ici ? Non... Non... bien sûr que non. Jackson ne faisait que s'amuser un peu, il a toujours adoré voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur les gens après tout, ça lui passera et dans quelques jours, peut-être même demain, il s'enverra en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui serait normal. Ils ne sont pas en couple ou quelque chose comme ça. Scott n'était même pas sûr qu'ils étaient amis. Il bougea enfin et alla préparer de quoi manger, quelque chose de simple, qu'ils pourraient manger devant la télé, qui serait un bon moyen de ne pas se retrouver à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux ou à se parler. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de se faire d'illusions à son sujet. Il souffrait intérieurement bien assez sans en rajouter.

C'était sans compter sur Jackson qui ne comptait absolument pas le laisser tranquille. Bien au contraire. Si Scott voulait le silence et la solitude, il aurait déjà de la chance d'obtenir une de ces deux choses. Quand le celui qui payait l'appartement sortit, torse nu, avec juste un boxer, des petites gouttes perlant le long de ses muscles parfaitement dessiné, il essaya tant bien que mal de garder son attention sur la nourriture. Rien d'autre que la nourriture qui était devenue tout à coup absolument intéressante. Mais l'autre arriva derrière lui et il put aisément le sentir se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui, approcher son visage de sa nuque, respirer son odeur... Scott se retenait de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste vers lui mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur, il déglutit doucement et l'ancien Kanima esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre une certaine distant et lui donner une petite claque sur les fesses. Le brun se tourna alors d'un coup vers lui, l'air outré, et surtout on pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur son visage. Jackson était sérieux là ? Il allait continuer longtemps à lui faire du rentre dedans et à le repousser ensuite ?

Mais, en voyant l'air suffisant de l'autre, il se contenta d'une petite moue et se remit à la cuisine, le châtain gagna alors le canapé, mettant un film en attendant que la nourriture soit servit. C'était vraiment royal pour lui, depuis que Scott était là, il faisait tout à sa place ! Ils mangèrent dans le silence, devant un bon film, et Jackson ne tenta plus rien... Bon, mis à part le fait que ses jambes s'étaient égarées sur les genoux de Scott qui, une fois de plus, ne dit rien. À la fin du film, il se faisait assez tard et le châtain se leva pour aller se coucher mais remarqua que son nouveau colocataire ne bougeait pas.

« - Tu viens ?

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, je dormirais sur le canapé.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on dorme ensemble...

\- Et si ton loup devient encore incontrôlable ?

\- Ça ira.

\- Viens.

\- Non. Ça ira, je te dis. » Jackson fronça les sourcils, c'était bien la premiére fois que Scott faisait son têtu.

« - Viens ou je te rejoins pour dormir dans le canapé qui risque d'être trop étroit pour nous deux. L'alpha ouvrit et ferma la bouche, un peu hébété. Il râla un peu puis se leva enfin pour rejoindre la chambre de son ami, visiblement obligé, ce qui ravie celui-ci, il avait gagné une fois de plus, et il adorait ça.

Une fois dans le lit, Scott essayait de contrôler son pouls alors que Jackson se glissait entre les draps. C'est fou l'effet qu'il lui faisait à présent alors qu'il y avait encore peu de temps il aurait pu dormir tranquillement. Il attendit tranquillement comme ça, qu'il puisse penser à autre chose que la présence de Jackson derrière son dos, quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il sente les bras de celui-ci l'enlacer, ce qui le un peu se tendre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Le châtain posa même sa tête dans le creux de son cou et le cœur de Scott se mit à battre à toute allure, pour le contrôler maintenant, c'était rappé.

« - Pourquoi tu... Fais ça... ?

\- Ton corps a repris sa chaleur de loup-garou, c'est rassurant... »

Visiblement, Jackson ne comptait absolument pas donner une quelconque explication et les battements de cœur du brun n'étaient pas décidé à se calmer. Sa main alla se perdre dans celle de son compagnon, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, il n'obtint aucun mouvement de recul, et tout doucement, il se calma, apaisé, alors que le châtain s'était déjà endormi contre lui. Il finit par s'assoupir à son tour, et fut ravis de se réveiller à nouveau devant le visage endormi et serein de Jackson. Il put aisément le contempler pendant quelques minutes avant de frôler ses lèvres du bout des doigts, se souvenant des baisers qu'il lui avait donné, elles étaient vraiment tentante et il avait réellement envie d'y goûter à nouveau. Mais il ne devait pas. Encore moins avec Jackson endormit, il était quoi ? Un voleur de baiser ? Et puis... C'était mal... Il allait se mettre à espérer bien plus que des baisers et il aurait finalement le cœur brisé... Il avait déjà assez de soucis sans ajouter cela à sa liste.

Mais il avait un autre soucis, pour le moment. Pas qui se trouve à Beacon Hills. Pas le baiser tant attendu de Jackson. Mais la fameuse gaule du matin qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas soulager ici. Alors, sans un bruit, il gagna la salle de bain et se mit sous la douche tout en se caressant, essayant de penser à ce dont il pensait habituellement quand il faisait ça, Allison, Kira, ou les images éventuelles qu'il aurait croisé « par hasard » sur le web, Scott n'était pas non plus d'une pureté excessive, il avait des envies normales d'adolescent. Seulement les choses ne se passèrent pas aussi bien dans son esprit. Le visage de Jackson s'insinua, ses lèvres, ses mains, son odeur... Sa façon de le chauffer, de le plaquer contre le mur ou le bar, et le faire sentir tout chose... Sans parler de cette nuit torride qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il posa un bras contre le mur en face de lui, accélérant les vas et viens et grogna légèrement.

« - Jackson... »

« - Scott. »

Il se raidit, surpris d'entendre une autre voix et réalisa que Jackson était réveillé, il se trouvait derrière la porte de la salle de bain encore fermé, sa main posé contre celle-ci, il devinait facilement ce ce qui se passait dans cette salle de bain.

« - Veux-tu que j'entre ? »

Demanda-t-il à Scott, n'ayant toujours pas ouvert la porte, préférant laissé l'alpha décider de la suite des événements et sous-entendant là beaucoup de choses. Une certaine chaleur envahit Scott, à la fois gêné et excité que le jeune homme le surprenne dans cette situation, pensant à lui qui plus est. Il se cala dos contre le mur et soupira.

« - Oui... »

Jackson entra alors, encore en boxer dont il se débarrassa rapidement, déjà excité lui aussi, il planta son regard dans celui de Scott et l'ambiance était chargée d'envies, à la fois sensuelle et électrisante, le brun n'était tout simplement plus en état de réfléchir, il avait terriblement envie de Jackson, de ses mains sur son corps, de ses baisers, qu'il ne se laissait plus guider que par son instinct et envoyait balader le reste. Il était comme hypnotisé. Jackson s'approcha de lui sans le quitter du regard, un regard intense qu'on ne pouvait quitter tellement il promettait des choses excitantes. Il le sentit caresser son membre du bout des doigts, le faisant doucement frisonner de désir, il approcha lentement son visage du sien, quémandant intérieurement de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heureusement, le châtain ne se fit pas prier et passa délicieusement sa langue sur les lèvres du brun avant d'en prendre possession, prenant son temps pour les dévorer comme il de doit.

Prenant le membre de l'alpha en main, il intensifia le baiser, l'approfondissant, avant de joindre son propre membre à la main qui s'activant, branlant alors les deux queues l'une contre l'autre, faisant gémir le brun contre ses lèvres. Scott s'éloigna légèrement de Jackson pour prendre les choses en mains à son tour, laissant son membre aux soins de châtain, il prit celui de son amant de douche pour le caresser au même rythme, laissant un peu plus sortir sa voix alors que le plaisir grimpait en lui. Il ne tarda malheureusement pas à jouir dans un petit râle, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Jackson... Qui eut tout de suite une bonne idée.

« - Termine avec ta bouche.

\- Quoi ? Tu... Tu déconnes ? J'ai jamais fais ça... Ce sera pas bon...

\- Mais si, c'est l'occasion d'apprendre. »

Jackson lui offrait un regard qui sous-entendait grandement qu'il ne lui laissait pas le choix de toute façon, et quand le Whittemore voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait, évidemment. Scott acquiesça finalement, un peu à contrecœur, et surtout stressé... Il n'avait même jamais imaginé faire ça et ne savait pas s'il pouvait donner du plaisir ainsi. Au mois, si Jackson était trop déçu, peut-être qu'il arrêterait de le chauffer comme ça... Il se mit alors à genoux devant lui et approcha sa bouche de son sexe tendu, passant timidement sa langue dessus, caressant doucement ses cuisses, il entreprit de le prendre doucement en bouche. Voyant que le châtain n'avait pas l'air de contester et sa respiration accélérait lentement, il continua, le prenant de plus en plus en commençant à aller et venir, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à sentir la main de l'oméga dans ses cheveux, les caressant avant d'appuyer sur sa tête pour s'enfoncer plus encore et jouir au fond de sa gorge, ce qui fit tousser l'alpha qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Jackson fut le premier à sortir de la douche alors que Scott restait là, à genoux, l'air complètement à l'ouest, profitant de l'eau chaude qui coulait toujours. Une fois le châtain tout essuyé et en boxer, il regarda l'alpha curieusement, l'air surpris qu'il n'ait toujours pas bougé et vint éteindre l'eau.

« - Scott ? Tu vas rester là encore longtemps ? » Le jeune homme cligna un peu des yeux qu'il leva vers lui.

« - On peut en parler de ça ou tu vas encore me dire d'oublier ? »

Jackson, d'abord pris de court, rit doucement et... Scott se demanda si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait rire pour de vrai.

« - Allez, viens, c'est moi qui prépare le petit déjeuner. »

Le brun afficha un air dubitatif, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que donnait les petits déjeuner de Jackson et qu'il ne savait pas non plus s'il était décidé à parler cette fois ou si ça allait être à nouveau le silence radio. Néanmoins, il se leva tout de même, se sécha, s'habilla et rejoignit Jackson dans la cuisine.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott regarda sa tasse de café noir, sans sucre... Dépité.

« - C'est une blague ?

\- Hm ? Bas.. Avant que tu n'arrives, c'est ce que je petit-déjeunais. » Jackson haussa les épaules, nonchalant, et le brun le fixa.

« - Mais tu sais préparer un vrai petit-déjeuner ou c'est juste que tu n'as pas envie ?

\- Hé, tu sais à qui tu parles ? Évidemment que je sais le faire. » L'alpha continua de le fixer, s'il y a bien une personne qui était aussi mauvais menteur que Scott... C'était Jackson. Il se pinça un peu les lèvres. « - Bon, d'accord, j'avoue... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand j'essaie de cuisiner, la nourriture prend des aspects... Peu habituel. Pas cramé, juste bizarre... » Scott ne put retenir un petit rire en l'entendant ce qui fit grogner l'autre. « - Te moque pas !

\- Je me moque pas, je suis plutôt rassuré de savoir que le parfait Jackson Whittemore n'est pas si parfait que ça.

\- Pff... N'importe quoi... » Jackson tournait un peu les yeux au ciel mais il ne put retenir un léger sourire. Et, pour une raison inconnu, Scott, qui avait complètement oublié de quoi ils devaient parler, l'attrapa par le col et lui déroba un baiser.

Jackson était vraiment surpris de cette approche soudaine – sûrement en grande partie parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire le premier pas vers Scott – quand au brun, il était lui-même surpris par son geste mais essaya de ne pas le montrer et alla directement chercher son sac à dos avant de lui sourire.

« - On y va ? »

Trop content de ne pas devoir parler, le châtain fit de même pour partir avec lui au lycée. Scott réalisait le long du chemin que oui, peut-être, les choses changeaient et que... De toute évidence, il était de plus en plus attirer par Jackson. Il avait envie de lui comme il n'avait jamais eu envie de personne. C'est dingue. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça tourne comme ça entre eux, il ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à être attirer par un autre homme... Jackson ne disait rien non plus, il était vraiment satisfait de la tournure des choses. Alors, il préférait laisser Scott cogiter.

Le brun était toujours aussi impressionné par l'immensité de ce lycée, ça n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Beacon Hills, c'était vraiment... Trop grand. S'il s'y promenait seul, il était sûr de s'y perdre, et ce malgré ses sens de loup-garou. À peine quelques minutes après avoir mis les pieds dans le lycée qu'un tas de filles en ébullitions approchèrent, le plupart connaissant Jackson de toute évidence, et voulant faire la connaissance de Scott, il fut assaillis par tout un tas de question, le surprenant, il ne s'attendait pas à ça et ne savait plus où donner de la tête, essayant tout de même de répondre comme il le peut.

Jackson le laissait au groupe de dinde, parce que vu comme elles piaillaient, il ne voyait que ça à leur donner comme surnom. Il esquissa un petit sourire en l'observant, harceler par ses filles et n'osant pas les envoyer bouler, Scott dans toute sa splendeur. Il commençait même à prendre doucement les choses en main, parce qu'on finissait souvent par l'écouter, étonnamment... étonnant seulement si on ne sait pas que c'est un véritable alpha. C'est écris dans ses gênes, il faut croire.

« - Alors ? Tu nous amènes une nouvelle conquête ? » Demanda une blondinette en s'approchant de Jackson, il esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

« - Juste un ami.

\- C'est que tu ne vois pas le regard que tu lui lances, alors. »

Il regarda son amie, l'air de demander ce qu'il avait son regard, mais la fille avait beaucoup plus d'instinct pour voir ce genre de choses et Jackson était largement grillé à ses yeux. Ils n'étaient qu'amis, parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'une relation avec Jackson ne l'emmènerait nulle part, mais elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme avoir un regard si tendre pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Et alors qu'ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, changeant comme par hasard de sujet, Scott leur jeta un regard en coin, il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant que son ami était déjà en train de discuter avec une jolie blonde. Il savait bien, pourtant, que les choses étaient ainsi et que Jackson était loin de n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui.

Il soupira alors que Jackson revenait vers lui pour le conduire en salle de cours, dispersant la foule devant eux, parce que tout le monde devaient aller en cours de toute façon.

« - Tu as fais forte impression.

\- Hm.

\- Je pensais que ça te réjouirais plus... Les gens sont naturellement attiré par toi et d'habitude ça te fait plaisir. »

Scott ne répondit rien, ce qui inquiéta Jackson, il voyait bien qu'il était un peu bougon et même carrément ailleurs. Avait-il fais quelque chose qu'il lui avait déplu ? Pourtant il n'avait rien montré après ce qui s'était passé sous la douche ni même après le soudain baiser, il avait été pensif, mais pas bougon.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Scott ? » Il s'était un peu plus approché de lui, caressant sa nuque et le brun eut un mouvement de recul, surpris, il regarda Jackson.

« - Non ! Non... Tout va bien. » L'oméga fronça les sourcils, tout n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout c'était clair et il voudrait bien savoir pourquoi.

Le reste de la journée se passa quasiment dans la même ambiance, Scott était distant, ce qui inquiétait son ami et le rendait assez morose. Même quand il essayait, l'alpha n'arrivait pas à être distant, du moins d'habitude. Alors il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état. Il l'observait. Toute la journée, il l'avait observé dans les moindres détails, et quand le brun croisait son regard, il le détournait tout de suite.

C'était assez déroutant et toute la journée, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait, sans jamais obtenir une seule réponse. Quand il faisait un pas vers lui, il reculait de deux. Ça le faisait légèrement grincer des dents, jamais on ne l'avait repoussé de cette façon, et que ce soit Scott, lui faisait encore plus mal. Il s'était promis intérieurement un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il tirerait ça au clair le soir-même, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Même s'il devait tout déballer. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas trop faire ça ici, il y avait bien trop de monde, bien trop de commérage, pas moyen de trouver un endroit tranquille...

Scott, de son coté, cogitait. Il cogitait, encore et encore, au point que ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il n'en montrait rien mais il était carrément énervé quand ils quittèrent le lycée. Jackson essayait de lui parler mais il continuait de rester aussi muet qu'une tombe. Une fois à l'appartement, le châtain fut très surpris quand il se fit plaquer avec violence contre un mur pour se faire dévorer les lèvres. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Cependant, il ne détestait pas du tout ça, bien au contraire et lui rendit sauvagement son baiser. Détachant ses lèvres des siennes après un petit moment, Jackson put apercevoir la lueur rouge dans les yeux de Scott. Et peu à peu... Il comprit enfin pourquoi le brun avait été dans cet état toute la journée. Et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, il fallait vraiment qu'il songe à lui parler... Mais la sonnerie de son téléphone les dérangea. En voyant le nom de Lydia, ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu et la lueur disparut.

« - Allô ?

\- Bonjour, Jackson ?

\- Bonjour.

\- Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? » Le loup-garou soupira.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé des nouvelles depuis des mois donc tu veux quelque chose... » Petit silence.

« - En fait, on voulait savoir si Scott n'était pas chez toi...

\- Quoi ? » Jackson avait mis le haut-parleur et l'alpha avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, écoutant la conversation.

« - Disons qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses, Scott a disparu, on pensait qu'il était partis avec une autre meute mais apparemment non, on a juste comme indice qu'il serait chez un de ses amis, alors on les appelle un par un... Tu étais le dernier de la liste.

\- Je m'étonne déjà d'être dans la liste, Scott et moi n'avons jamais été amis.

\- Jackson...

\- Est-ce que vous avez des problèmes ?

\- Non, pas depuis que la meute est partis, mais on s'inquiète...

\- Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il est chez un ami donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il a sûrement une bonne raison pour être partis.

\- Peut-être... Mais Stiles ne va pas bien sans Scott. Et je n'imagine pas l'état de Scott sans son Stiles.

\- Ça va, ils sont amis, pas amoureux non plus...

\- Quelquefois, je me pose la question.

\- Hm, ben il est pas chez moi, salut. » Et il raccrocha sans plus attendre.

Jackson tourna son regard vers celui de Scott qui avait son petit air de chien battu. Franchement. Comment vous voulez lutter contre ça ? Il ne lui avait pas encore fais le coup.

« - Quoi ?

\- Je peux avoir un petit bisou ?

\- Crétin... »

Jackson esquissait un faible sourire, trouvant vraiment ridicule la façon dont Scott demandait ça, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de l'embrasser doucement, goûtant ses lèvres avec délectation. Son alpha était à la fois mignon et sexy, ce qui était une combinaison dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais ça lui convenait à l'instant. Mais ils furent à nouveau interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone, un numéro inconnu. L'ancien Kanima soupira et lâcha les lèvres à contrecœur avant de répondre.

« - Allô ?

\- Bonjour c'est Peter. Passe-moi Scott. » Jackson fronça les sourcils et passa le téléphone à l'alpha.

« - Peter ?

\- J'ai perdu Derek. »


	9. Chapter 9

« - Comment ça, vous avez perdu Derek ?

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu n'as pas compris là-dedans ?

\- Comment vous avez pu le perdre ?

\- Hé bien on était dans un sous-sol, sur les traces de Kate, je lui parlais... et plus de Derek.

\- D'accord, et pourquoi vous m'appelez ?

\- Ho bon sang... Il te faut vraiment un dessin ? » Jackson attrapa le téléphone pour répondre à sa place.

« - Ne me dites pas que vous voulez de l'aide alors qu'il y a quelques jours vous lui avez dis que son problème c'est qu'il voulait sauver tout le monde ! Alors allez vous brosser. » Et sans état d'âmes, il raccrocha au nez de ce cher Peter.

Il tourna son regard vers le brun qui se mordillait doucement la lèvre en l'observant, Jackson soupira.

« - Tu vas vouloir l'aider ?

\- évidemment.

\- Alors qu'il a essayé de te tuer ?

\- Comme beaucoup de gens. Et ce n'est pas la faute de Derek si il a un oncle psychopathe. Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, tu sais...

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser seul avec ce malade. » Jackson passa un bras autour des hanches de Scott pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui et l'embrasser, alors que le téléphone se remit à sonner, Jackson répondit « - Ouais ouais, passez demain, on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour vous, on est occupé là. » Et raccrocha une deuxième fois. Scott se mordit un peu la lèvre.

« - On devrait pas un peu... Parler ?

\- Scott, je passe mon temps à te faire du rentre-dedans, et tu as été jaloux toute la journée, est-ce vraiment utile qu'on parle ?

\- ...Non, t'as raison. »

évidemment qu'il avait raison. Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Jackson caressant les hanches de l'alpha, le faisant doucement bouger contre lui, approfondissant le baiser, ses mains s'égarant légèrement sur ses fesses, faisant doucement grogner l'autre d'envie.

« - Tu as déjà fais un strip tease ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ?

\- C'est l'occasion alors...

\- N'importe quoi, en plus je sais pas danser... » Le châtain se leva alors et mit de la musique simple, mais assez sensuelle, puis revint contre lui.

« - C'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre... » Impossible de dire non. Ni au ton qu'il employait, ni aux mains déjà sur son corps.

Scott avait chaud. Très chaud. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Les mains de son ami, amant, personne ne sait en fait, tenaient doucement ses hanches, les faisant bouger doucement au rythme de la musique, tout contre lui qui faisait de même, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de leur corps à travers leur vêtements. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'oméga commence à lui retirer son haut, caressant doucement son torse qui le fit frisonner, Scott se tourna alors lentement vers lui, accrochant son regard dans le sien, il retira à son tour le haut de Jackson avant de venir mordiller sa lèvre, leur peau se rencontrant, se provoquant. Le châtain posait à nouveau ses mains sur les fesses fermes de l'alpha, quémandant l'accès à ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses qui avaient l'air suppliante d'envie, vu la façon dont le brun soupirait. Il approfondit alors l'échange, lui donnant un baiser torride, sentant les mains de Scott caresser son dos.

« - Dis que t'as envie de moi... » Lui susurra Jackson du bout des lèvres. Scott haussa un sourcil avant d'ouvrir le jean de son nouveau compagnon d'un coup sec.

« - ça te va, comme ça ? » Le brun était provoquant, et il avait une telle intensité dans le regard... Il appréciait beaucoup cela, ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de lui.

Le Whitemorre esquissa un sourire et se remit à l'embrasser chaudement tout en continuant de déshabiller le jeune homme qui vivait à présent avec lui, il le mit complètement nu devant lui... Et bon sang, c'était beau à voir.

Mais Scott ne comptait le laisser simplement l'observer, il l'attrapa et le fit tomber dans le canapé sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répliquer, il lui enleva son pantalon, ne lui laissant que son boxer avant de grimper au-dessus de lui et de frotter son entrejambe contre la sienne, grondant doucement sous l'envie qui montait. Jackson ne savait pas ce qui l'excitait le plus, sentir le jeune homme se frotter ainsi contre lui ou le visage absolument érotique qu'il affichait à cet instant, il se mordilla un peu la lèvre, si ça ne tiendrait qu'à lui, il le prendrait bien maintenant...

Il l'attira finalement à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, passionnément, parce que décidément, il ne se lassait pas de ses lèvres absolument délicieuse... Il en profita pour glisser sa main entre ses fesses, caressant doucement l'endroit, faisant légèrement grogner l'alpha, ce qui ne l'arrêta pourtant pas, introduisant un doigt en lui, le faisant gémir lentement, le rendant encore plus craquant. Jackson pourrait le manger tout cru. Littéralement. Il s'était déjà tapé des tas de garçons et filles, même deux en même temps, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il était assez libéré sur la question... Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi attiré par quelqu'un. Pourtant, il jurerait qu'il ne ressentait pas ça quand ils se sont connus. Était-ce alors parce que Scott était devenu un alpha et lui un loup-garou ? Ou parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ? Qu'il avait essayé de le mettre en garde même s'il n'avait rien écouté ? À moins que ce soit simplement parce que Scott a mûri, et que son corps est devenu absolument à tomber... Il fallait bien avouer que Jackson avait toujours été superficiel après tout. En grande partie parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'être parfait pour qu'on l'aime. Pourtant... Pourtant il ne s'était pas conduit de manière parfaite avec Scott, loin de là même, il avait été un vrai connard, et c'était le seul qu'il lui restait.

Jackson ? Un sentimental ? Pfeu, mais quelle idée... Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que Jackson est un psychopathe ? Évidemment qu'il a des sentiments comme toute personne normale, c'est juste qu'il le cachait bien derrière son air supérieur et superficiel, et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à présent ne devaient pas y être pour rien quand au fait qu'il était à présent au dessus de lui en lui donnant envie comme jamais il n'avait eu envie d'un autre être humain. Jackson avait grave envie de Scott. Pour vous donner une image plus nette de la situation, il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi à l'étroit dans son boxer, c'est dire.

Une fois que Scott se sentit assez préparé, plus par le fait qu'il avait envie de sentir Jackson en lui et de prendre son pied comme jamais, plus que d'avoir réellement la sensation d'être assez prêt, il fit glisser lentement le boxer de celui-ci, offrant enfin la liberté à sa verge tendue. Il se mordilla un peu la lèvres en l'observant, il avait peine à y croire mais... Après tout, si c'était déjà entré, ça pourrait de nouveau. Il vint alors lentement s'empaler sur son membre, le chevauchant, laissant échapper un gémissement intense reflétant plus de plaisir qu'autre chose. Il ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à commencer à bouger sur lui, alors que le châtain caressait ses hanches, le laissant aller au rythme qu'il désirait. De toute façon, ses hanches allaient et venaient comme bon leur semblaient, allant de plus en plus vite, à la recherche de plaisir, de délivrance, faisant grogner le jeune homme sous lui qui prenait tout autant son pied.

N'y tenant plus, Jackson retourna finalement la situation, plaquant son ancien capitaine contre le canapé, venant embrasser et mordiller sa nuque, endroit qu'il adorait et qui avait toujours de l'effet sur le jeune McCall, attrapant ses cuisses pour les écarter un peu plus et aller plus profondément en lui, recommençant des vas et viens plus sauvages et brutaux, étouffant leurs râles de plaisir l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, torride et presque animal, le brun s'accrochant à lui, se perdant dans le plaisir de plus en plus intense même si on avait peine à croire que c'était possible. Leurs corps enlacés l'un contre l'autre, embrassés par la chaleur de leur ébat assez violent s'ils étaient des humains, leurs lèvres cherchant leurs jumelles qui s'étaient égarées et leurs manquaient déjà, Jackson donna un dernier coup de profond, les faisant jouir tout deux, dans un baiser brûlant.

L'oméga s'état retiré, ils restèrent pourtant tout deux ainsi pour le moment, Jackson somnolant un peu, la tête posé sur l'alpha, ses doigts faisant des petits ronds sur la peau de celui-ci. Scott était un peu dans le même état, profitant simplement de la présence du châtain, la main plongé dans ses cheveux. Ils s'endormirent comme ça, détendu et tellement bien... Mais le matin arriva et une voix les réveilla.

« - Ho c'est pas vrai... Derek a disparu et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous envoyez en l'air ?

\- Je vais le tuer... » Soupira Jackson.

« - Le re-tuer. » Précisa Scott.

« - Vous devriez déjà être content qu'on veuille bien vous aidez, alors arrêtez de vous plaindre. Comment vous êtes rentré, d'abord ?

\- La porte était ouverte. » Parce qu'avec tout ça, évidemment, il ne l'avait pas fermé à clé... Jackson soupira à nouveau et se leva tout en fusillant Peter du regard.

« - Regardez ailleurs.

\- Comme si j'allais m'intéresser au corps d'adolescents pré-pubère...

\- On sait jamais avec vous. » Le Hale ne pouvait pas lui donner tout à fais tord, puisqu'il réservait toujours quelques surprises... Le Whitemorre revint bien vite, légèrement habillé et donna quelques vêtements à Scott qui n'avait pas encore bougé.

« - Quand même, après Allison et Kira... Maintenant Jackson, je ne pensais pas que tes gouts pouvaient empiré... » Scott fronça les sourcils alors qu'il venait à peine d'enfiler un boxer.

« - Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, surtout que vous ne semblez pas plus qualifié sur la question, donc il serait bon que vous vous taisiez sur le sujet. Sachez que si je vous aide, ce n'est pas pour vous mais pour Derek, qui m'a aidé à me contrôler quand j'étais encore votre bêta, alors que c'était censé être votre rôle. » Une lueur rouge passa dans son regard et Peter se contenta d'hausser les épaules, indifférent. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lancer une réplique cinglante qui ferait que Scott n'aurait plus du tout envie de l'aider.


	10. Chapter 10

Histoire de commencer à chercher quelque part, ils étaient revenus là où Derek s'était fais enlever, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre indice, même pas un reste d'odeur, rien.

« - Au fait, Derek n'avait pas un portable ? » Demanda Jackson, l'air de rien.

« - Bien sûr que si.

\- Alors, ce ne serait pas plus rapide de localiser le portable ?

\- C'est pas bête... Tu sais faire ça, toi ?

\- Effectivement, j'avais un meilleur ami qui s'y connaissait dans le domaine, il m'a montré comment faire, une fois.

\- Bien, faisons ça, dans ce cas. Qui aurait cru que tu allais être utile !

\- Et vous, si inutile... »

L'alpha était resté derrière et suivait la conversation des deux hommes, qui n'arrivaient vraiment pas à se supporter... Ils devaient s'entraider pour trouver, et peut-être sauver, Derek, au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression qu'ils attendaient la moindre occasion pour se voler dans les plumes. Finalement, ils revinrent à l'appartement, et Jackson se servit de son pc portable pour tenter de retrouver la trace de Derek. C'est alors que le téléphone de Peter se mit à sonner, il regarda qui l'appelait, et raccrocha, avant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais Scott ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger en le voyant agir ainsi.

« - C'était qui ?

\- Ton meilleur ami, ça fait quelques jours qu'il n'arrête pas de nous téléphoner pour savoir si on n'a pas de tes nouvelles.

\- Ha bon ? Et vous ne lui avez toujours pas dis ? C'est étonnant.

\- Te connaissant, tu devais te sentir extrêmement mal pour les laisser en plan et partir, si tu y retourne c'est que tu auras retrouvé ta place là-bas, pas pour autre chose. Tant que ce n'est pas le cas, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il sache où tu es.

\- Vous êtes plus compréhensif que je le pensais...

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu me connaissais beaucoup, non plus.

\- J'ai trouvé. » Interrompit Jackson en imprimant l'endroit où se trouvait le téléphone de Derek, à présent localiser. En espérant qu'il se trouvait bien toujours non loin du bêta, sinon ça deviendrait vraiment embêtant pour le retrouver.

La petit bande se rendit donc gaiement, ou plutôt pas gaiement en fait, à... à un cimetière. Tout de suite, on sentait que ça n'allait pas être la grosse ambiance, à moins de faire la fête avec des zombies... Bref, ils se mirent évidemment à chercher Derek, vu qu'ils étaient un peu là pour ça, ce serait bête de partir sans.

Ils furent grandement aider par un grondement qui retentit, venant de l'immense caveau où étaient entreposés d'autres tombes, certainement plus ancienne et plus coûteuses. Les trois approchèrent à pas de loup, c'est le cas de le dire, cachant du mieux qu'ils peuvent leur présence pour découvrir une Kate, s'amusant une fois de plus à torturer ce cher Grincheux. Une fois de trop, pour Peter. Mais pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Était-elle vexée ? Parce qu'ils l'avaient pris en chasse et que les rôles s'étaient inversés ?

« - Allez, Derek... Toi et moi, ne serions si puissant, ensemble... » Ha bah non.

« - T'es folle, je préfère encore crever...

\- ça, ça peut s'arranger. » Elle lui mit alors un nouveau coup de jus. « - Vous n'apprenez rien, décidément, vous, les Hale ! Plus on vous en fait baver, plus vous restez buter !

\- C'est toujours mieux que de devenir comme toi. » Hop, nouveau coup de jus, le faisant grogner de douleur. Peter apparut alors devant eux, laissant apparaître ses yeux bleus, il hurla de façon menaçante. Ça allait barder.

Et les acolytes de la blondasse qui arrivèrent, n'allèrent en rien arranger les choses. Une bataille s'engagea, le premier prix revenant évidemment au vainqueur. Premier prix n'étant autre que Derek, bien entendu. Aucun des trois ne voulaient laisser le bêta entre les mains de cette sorcière. Bon, en vérité, Jackson s'en fichait, il faisait ça pour Scott, tout le monde devait bien s'en douter. Les acolytes étaient forts, c'est vrai, mais contre un Peter Hale et un véritable Alpha, ils ne faisaient définitivement pas le poids. Surtout que l'alpha avait retrouvé la puissance et la stabilité de ses pouvoirs, grâce à Jackson, sans vraiment le savoir.

Mais voilà, alors que les hommes de Kate étaient à terre, elle profita du fait que tout le monde étaient un peu ailleurs, pour attaquer Scott par derrière et sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire, plongea sa main dans sa poitrine.

« - SCOTT ! NON ! »

Jackson arriva et trancha la tête de Kate. Si, si. La trancha, littéralement. Sans aucun remord. Il repoussa le corps désormais sans vie et rattrapa celui de Scott entre ses bras.

« - Tu n'es vraiment pas assez sur tes gardes...

\- Désolé, tu as retenus mon attention l'espace d'un instant...

\- Nous voilà bien, avec un alpha même pas capable de se concentrer durant un combat. Ça va aller ? » Demanda tout de même le châtain, un peu inquiet, en passant sa main sur la blessure.

« - J'ai connu pire, ça devrait aller, mais ça va mettre du temps à guérir... j'ai besoin de repos...

\- Repose-toi, alors.

\- Hé, Jackson...

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime... »

Jackson esquissa un petit sourire, embrassant les lèvres de son alpha, avant de le porter dans ses bras pour retourner chez lui, le laissant se reposer contre lui. Il avait eu peur, l'espace de quelques instants, que Kate ait réussi son coup et que Scott ne devienne plus qu'un corps inanimé... Il était rassuré à présent, son alpha était quelqu'un de particulièrement résistant, heureusement pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, Peter avait libéré Derek, les deux avaient pu assister à la scène... perplexe. Surtout le plus jeune qui n'était au courant de rien, contrairement à l'oncle qui avait tout de même compris en les retrouvant dans les bras l'un de l'autre ce matin même. Ils étaient resté planter là, alors que le Whittemore partait, comme si de rien n'était.

« - Ils... ? J'ai loupé un chapitre.

\- Allons bon, mon cher neveu, ça tombait sous le sens.

\- En quoi ?

\- Ton cher alpha, a quitté Beacon Hills, il aurait pu aller chez pas mal de personne qui ont quitté cette ville maudite. Mais non, il a rejoint Jackson, je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas hésité.

\- Hm...

\- Ton ancien bêta avec mon ancien bêta, ça en est presque risible.

\- Pourquoi Scott, d'ailleurs ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je ne suis pas dans la tête de Jackson...

\- Non. Pas lui, toi. Pourquoi l'avoir mordu ?

\- Ho, je voulais avoir une meute et il était sur mon chemin...

\- Par hasard ?

\- Exactement, par hasard, généralement on ne croise pas grand monde dans une forêt, la nuit, tu sais.

\- Peter... Tu n'as jamais fais les choses par hasard, n'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire. » Le plus vieux regarda son neveu, haussant les sourcils.

« - Bon, ne restons pas ici. » Trancha-t-il pour esquiver la question.

Derek eut un petit, vraiment minuscule, sourire, tout en acquiesçant pour qu'ils rentrent à leur hôtel, lui aussi avait besoin d'un peu de repos après que cette jaguar-garou l'ait torturé pendant des heures. Jaguar-garou... Non mais jaguar-garou, quoi ! Il y avait déjà peu de chance que Kate se transforme, mais alors en jaguar-garou, ça devenait franchement n'importe quoi.

Jackson rentra à son appartement, coucha l'alpha endormi dans le lit, et déshabilla son torse. Sa blessure n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. Il soigna et pansa la blessure, espérant que comme Scott le lui avait dis, ça allait guérir. Il fallait avouer que ce jeune homme-là, même si la mort était à sa porte, il continuerait de dire que tout va bien et de ne pas s'en faire. Néanmoins, l'ancien Kanima resterait rassuré, au moins temps qu'il entendrait sa respiration et son cœur battre.

Il l'observa longuement, il était si paisible, ainsi. L'alpha dormait profondément, et Jackson, lui, avait presque envie de le réveiller. Malgré que Scott soit là, à porter de main, il se sentait étrangement seul, à nouveau, il n'avait jamais cette sensation quand le McCall était éveillé. Quand il lui parlait, lui envoyait des messages... il l'acceptait, tout simplement, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Scott l'aimait. Il lui avait dit clairement, c'était une valeur sûre à présent. Et il savait à quel point l'amour du jeune homme pouvait être pur et puissant.

Finalement, il partit préparer de quoi manger, avant de réveiller doucement le brun. Quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il les avait rouge, ce qui surprit le châtain.

« - Scott ? »

Le véritable alpha attrapa son amant par le col pour embrasser sauvagement ses lèvres, forçant le passage pour l'approfondir et lui offrir un baiser plus brûlant, dévorant littéralement sa bouche. Jackson caressa doucement sa nuque, répondant au baiser, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Scott redevienne normal, comme celui d'un humain, mordillant une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de le relâcher.

« - Je t'ai préparé le seul plat que je sais faire...

\- C'est gentil, si je te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu prends soin de moi. » Le brun ne put retenir un sourire.

« - Crétin. » Râla Jackson. « - Tu me connais mieux que ça. »


	11. Chapter 11

De tout ceux que l'alpha aurait pu aimer, si un jour on lui avait dis que ça tomberait sur Jackson... il ne l'aurait certainement pas cru.

Pourtant, tout se passait bien entre eux, et ce depuis une semaine. Ils allaient tout deux en cours et n'avaient jamais été aussi complice. Scott s'était amplement rétablis, et à présent, il était paisible. Loin du surnaturel, il avait l'impression de retrouver sa vie d'avant, où il ne se passait jamais rien. Mis à part, qu'à présent, il avait un amant très sexy qui n'hésitait pas à le chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent tout deux dans un lit... ou ailleurs. Du moment qu'ils pouvaient s'envoyer en l'air. Ce soir, ils finissaient à nouveau dans le lit, en tout cas, et ce n'était certainement pas pour y dormir. Scott embrassait Jackson, lui grimpant peu à peu dessus alors qu'ils retiraient leur vêtements.

« - Jackson... Laisse-moi te prendre... »

L'ancien Kanima fut quelque peu surpris par la demande, levant son regard vers celui de Scott. Il devait se sentir frustré d'être toujours le dominé, surtout sa partie lycanthrope, un véritable alpha, un meneur... maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé tout ses pouvoirs, cette part de lui était plus forte que jamais, il avait besoin d'assouvir ses pulsions animales. Jackson esquissa un petit sourire en venant caresser la joue de son amant, il s'était définitivement adoucit à son contact, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, de temps à autre il le laissait entrevoir son vrai lui. Il porta sa bouche jusqu'à la sienne pour un baiser tendre.

« - D'accord... Mais vas-y doucement, je n'ai jamais été le passif. »

Le brun acquiesça en l'embrassant à nouveau, plus langoureusement, se frottant lentement contre lui en soupirant de désir. Il caressait son corps, déjà tout excité, avant de venir lécher et mordiller délicatement sa peau, descendant de plus en plus, tout en faisant glisser le boxer du châtain. Il prit ensuite le membre déjà tendu en bouche, comme il le lui avait appris, suçota le bout avant d'entreprendre un va et viens, faisant râler de plaisir l'autre qui vint passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

« - Ho bon sang... Tu t'améliores de jour en jour... »

Ce qui était normal, ou plutôt logique, plus on pratiquait, plus on devenait doué... C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, en gros. Il prit le membre plus profondément en bouche, s'activant tout en donnant des coups de langue et observant le visage de Jackson pour y voir le plaisir qu'il prenait. Alors que Jackson se cambrait légèrement sous l'intensité, Scott était encore un débutant en la matière mais... il avait peine à imaginer qu'il devienne plus doué que ça. Le brun délaissa le membre dressé pour venir sucer allègrement ses bourses, puis lécher son intimité, y pénétrant sa langue pour mieux lubrifier l'endroit. Le Whittemore laissait échapper des petits gémissements qui donna encore plus envie à l'actif qui ne tarda pas à pénétrer un doigt, dilatant l'endroit du mieux qu'il peut. Un deuxième doigt vint se joindre la partie, faisant des petits mouvements de ciseaux accompagné de vas et viens. Il pouvait sentir son amant respiré plus difficilement, la respiration saccadé, alors que son corps se courbait sous le plaisir.

« - Scott... » Il avala difficilement sa salive, c'était difficile à dire, pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier que lui. « - Ne te fais pas tant désirer. »

Autrement dis, il le voulait, maintenant. Scott sourit doucement, remontant l'embrasser amoureusement tout en frottant son pénis contre son intimité, le faisant encore languir quelques instants, avant de le pénétrer lentement. Jackson étouffa sa voix contre les lèvres de son alpha, passant les bras autour du jeune homme, caressant et griffant son dos, le serrant contre lui. Scott attrapa les cuisses de son soumis, ne s'étant jamais sentis aussi dominateur qu'en cet instant, il les écarta un peu plus et disposa ses jambes de par et d'autre de sa tête, sur ses épaules. Il put alors aller plus profondément, ne faisait qu'accroître le plaisir de son camarade.

« - Ho mon dieu... Scott... »

L'entendre gémir ainsi était purement et simplement jouissif. Un pur délice. Scott râla, accélérant ses vas et viens, tout en essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas être trop brute, il voulait que tout les deux prennent leur pied. Il observait à présent le visage de Jackson, son expression lascive, son regard voilé par le plaisir... ses lèvres rosés par leurs baisers trop fréquent. Qu'il embrassa à nouveau, passionnément. Il n'arrivait plus à se passer de lui, sa bouche, sa peau, son odeur... tout en lui, lui faisait tourner la tête. C'était devenu comme une drogue. Ses mouvements de hanches se firent plus pressent, venant frôler sa prostate à chaque passage, ce qui fit légèrement crier le châtain, pas habitué à ça. Intensifiant les vas et viens, Jackson ne tarda pas à venir dans un gémissement sourd alors que Scott se retira pour jouir sur le torse de son amant.

L'alpha se laissa ensuite aller contre le lit, sa tête contre l'épaule du châtain pour reprendre son souffle. Ça avait été intense, et c'était peu dire. Il passa doucement son nez contre la nuque de Jackson, respirant son odeur comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner. Il lécha tendrement son oreille et susurra.

« - Je t'aime... »

L'ancien Kanima ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en passant un bras autour de son alpha rien qu'à lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre, c'est ça qui était bien. Scott savait qu'il l'aimait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que prés de lui, le seul qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient bien là, vraiment... un bonheur sans égal.

Quelle surprise ce fut, le lendemain matin, quand Derek et Peter sonnèrent à la porte. Jackson n'étant pas encore levé, c'est Scott qui était allé leur ouvrir.

« - C'est juste pour te dire qu'on retourne à Beacon Hills, si tu veux revenir avec nous... »

Annonça Derek qui se voyait mal rentré là-bas sans Scott. Beacon Hills sans Scott maintenant... ce ne serait plus vraiment Beacon Hills, et il détestait les changements. Surtout si ça rendait Stiles malheureux. Scott se mordit un peu la lèvre, un peu pris de court, et dire qu'il n'a pas hésité serait largement un mensonge... sa meute, ses amis, sa famille lui manquait... mais il ne voulait pas abandonner sa nouvelle vie ici, avec Jackson. Leur relation ne faisait que commencer, il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de l'abandonner.

« - Désolé mais...

\- On rentre avec vous. »

Déclara Jackson qui venait d'arriver, sous la surprise de Scott qui le regarda avec incompréhension alors qu'il venait passer un bras autour de lui, possessif.

« - Mais, Jackson...

\- Je sais. On va rentrer à Beacon Hills, parce que c'est ce que tu veux, dans le fond, non ? Retrouver tes amis tout en me gardant à tes cotés... tu devrais te montrer plus égoïste. »

Scott esquissa un sourire et acquiesça, il ne pensait pas que Jackson le connaissait si bien. Ça lui faisait réellement plaisir de se rendre compte de cet état de fait. Peter, quand à lui, roula des yeux.

« - Ho pitié, je vais vomir... »

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, les quatre loup-garous partirent pour rejoindre Beacon Hills. À l'arrivé, Stiles les attendait... Ou plutôt, il attendait Peter et Derek, ayant été prévenu de leur retour, il n'était néanmoins pas le moins du monde au courant pour Scott et Jackson. En apercevant l'alpha, il n'en crut pas ses yeux, son cœur se remplit de joie et vint le serrer fort contre lui. Il avait finit par croire qu'il ne le reverrait plus, il était tellement soulagé. Scott lui rendit son étreinte, ça lui faisait du bien de le retrouver. Jackson les regarda d'un œil mauvais, ce que cet homme pouvait être jaloux, c'était terrible... il détestait les voir aussi proche, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait dire quelque chose, Stiles et Scott avait toujours été comme ça.

« - Mais où étais-tu ? Tu te rends compte le sans d'encre que je me suis fais ? » Scott relâcha son ami, haussant un peu les épaules.

« - J'étais avec Jackson. » Répondit-il simplement en désignant l'ancien Kanima comme pour appuyer ses dire. Stiles haussa les sourcils.

« - Jackson ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? » Il paraissait tellement abasourdi que ça énerva encore un peu plus le châtain qui attrapa l'alpha par le col et lui roula une pelle.

« - On faisait ça. » Déclara-t-il au Stilinski, totalement surpris. C'était assez clair, non ?

Stiles regarda Scott qui lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que oui, à présent, lui et Jackson avait ce genre de relation, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Enfin, l'hyperactif leva son regard sur Derek et sourit.

« - T'as l'air en forme, Sourwolf. »

Le loup-garou esquissa un tout petit, mini, sourire qu'il perdit bien vite. Il voulait dire quelque chose à Stiles, qu'il lui avait manqué, par exemple, qu'il fera en sorte qu'il ne doive plus jamais partir loin de lui... même bonjour, c'était bien bonjour. Mais non, rien ne vint, c'était comme l'autre jour au téléphone, Derek était devenu muet. Il grogna un peu, contrarié que ça se passe ainsi et décida d'agir différemment. Il attrapa l'hyperactif et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser langoureux. Voilà, si Stiles ne comprenait pas là... il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Peter râla.

« - Et évidemment, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de baiser ! » Il croisa les bras, mécontent. Avant de sentir une main tapoter son épaule, il se retourna et blanchit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Chris.

« - Bonjour, Peter... la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as empalé sur une barre en métal, si je me souviens bien ?

\- Quoi ? J'ai fais ça, moi ? Ça doit être une erreur, ce n'est pas mon genre... »

Chris esquissa un sourire avant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Peter fit la grimace, il avait beau guérir tout de suite, ce n'était vraiment pas agréable.

« - C'était mérité... » Personne ne le contesterait.

« - Bien, maintenant prends tes affaires on va à la maison.

\- La maison ? Quelle maison ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Quoi ? Derek ne t'a rien dis ? Dorénavant, c'est moi qui vais te surveiller. » Peter fronça les sourcils, puis regarda Derek qui souriait face à son air scandalisé.

« - Traître ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le choix. On peut facilement deviner que Chris a eut amplement l'occasion de faire regretter à Peter de s'en être pris à lui, et puis leur relation a pris une toute autre tournure...

Stiles prit de plus en plus de place dans la vie de Derek, surtout quand il commença à ramener ses affaires chez lui. Une fois le lycée terminé, on peut même dire qu'il habitait carrément chez lui.

Scott et Jackson sont devenus un couple inséparable et presque fusionnel, comme une paire de chaussette.

* * *

 **Fin. :D**


End file.
